The Unexpected
by Malissabeth
Summary: A destiny written long ago has finally come to be. A destiny that will change Caroline's life for better or worse and whether she wants it or not will bring her closer to the one man she never thought she could love.
1. A great change

**A Great Change**

 _All around her the shadows are dancing, showing her a vision, a destiny that has long been in the making. This is a moment that she's longed for, a great change is about to happen among the supernatural._

 _For a thousand years, vampires and werewolf's have had their war. Witches have chosen sides, many have tried to stay far away from it but a lot of them have been forced to choose, sometimes even forced to work against their own._

 _With the events she sees before her, all of that can come to change. It's been her role in nature to make sure this child is born, a child that will come to be a part of them all. Witch, vampire and werewolf, a being that has never been seen before._

 _The child's father has been chosen for a long time, its mother she will have to search for in the father's heart. There have not been many, the first to hold it, dead since long, the second one, darken and corrupted in his mind by his own brother._

 _Since then the heart has been closed, never felt what she needs for the ones he brings close, not until her. A young blond vampire that was dragged into this dangerous world against her will and came out stronger._

 _The two of them have come close, even if she fights it and he is still unsure of what his feelings truly mean after all these years of not feeling. But what she sees in her visions is exactly what she needs to fulfil her destiny._

* * *

Sure, the deal she made with Klaus to give up one of his hybrids meant that she had to go on a date with him, but why of all the places he could choose did it have to be during the Miss Mystic Fall. Under no circumstances should a thousand-year-old hybrid be interested in a beauty pageant. A groan leaves her, Klaus does nothing if not confuse her.

She had hoped that all the thing she needed to do for the pageant to be perfect would help her think on anything but him, but no, no such luck. So, when he shows up looking perfect, she can't keep herself from commenting on it and his smile almost makes it worse.

The fact that Tyler later appears with Hayley makes her want to prove something, what isn't completely clear even to herself at the moment. They might have broken up to fool Klaus, but that doesn't, according to her, give Tyler the right to show up with whoever, especially after his reaction over the fact that she promised Klaus a date.

So, if only to prove soothing to Tyler, maybe that he can't take her for granted, she planning to enjoy her time whit Klaus and is going to at least try to act like he's not the person that has caused them so much harm. There is the possibility of her being a hypocrite, for the fact that she's angry with Elena for doing the same thing with Damon but she doesn't care.

* * *

To make her way to the small town so drenched in magic was quite the pleasure. The closer she got, the more she could feel of all the supernatural. The witches that hade died here, the werewolf pack that one's roamed the lands and now the vampires that have taken control. It's a small town that has been through a lot.

With the help of her magic is she able to find the place in her visions and the couple she saw is sitting on a bench away from the rest of the crowd. She can't hear them, but when she sees them laughing and fighting over what looks like nothing more than a normal paper, a smile appears on her lips. They will be perfect for each other and what's to come, she knows it.

The spell that will start it all doesn't take long to prepare, with her focus on the young vampire and the ancient hybrid she starts to chant. "Amor florebit et fructus." only she can see the magic that moves around the couple, but they will soon feel its effect.

* * *

The day have soon reached its end, the last Klaus asked of her was for a walk around the Lockwood property. To just walk with him is more relaxed then she could have imagined, she isn't sure that she felt this calm since she became a vampire.

When they start to ones again hear the noise of the guests without their supernatural hearing, Klaus decide to stop them before all privacy is lost to them so that he can answer the question she asked, has he ever wanted to be human again.

The answer he gives her takes her by surprise, she always thought that mortality was something he looked down on, a weakness of sort. But the story of the hummingbird in the Andies seems so genuine and shows a different side to Klaus view on humanity.

Something in that moment compels her to take his hand. "Thank you, for your honesty," whatever has come over her makes it feel like she lost some control and she can't explain why she leans in and kisses him.

Its start so simple, so innocent, but soon she wants more, she wants the chance to explore all of Klaus, body and soul. "Are you sure." He whispers against her lips and she nods, she's sure. "Then let's get out of her." That sounds like a smart move.


	2. Out of our control

**Out of our control**

The need for one another grows with every moment they don't get the chance to be close, so when they finally make it to Klaus mansion, it doesn't take long before they start removing each other's clothes.

When it comes to her dress, Klaus has no thoughts of being careful with it and rips it from her body making it completely impossible to use again. Ones its off, he starts to lay kisses along her neck.

In the meantime, she starts to remove his suit jacket and tie, but she doesn't get further before he lifts her up and her legs go around his waist so that he can speed them up to his bedroom. She barely registers when her back hits the mattress.

Before he can continue with his plans of making her feel pleasure like she's never felt before, she takes matters into her own hands and flips them so she's on top. She rips open his shirt and lays light kisses against his skin.

The next item of clothing she starts to remove is his pants and she enjoys that he is giving her the control, that he's okay with giving it up to her, the control freak that he is.

It doesn't take long for her to have him moan her name and she's filled with pride over the fact that she has this effect on him, the most dangerous creature in the world. "Mine." She whispers against his lips before she kisses him.

That's when he takes over and flips them ones again, it's his turn to show her that he can do the same for her that she has done for him, he wants to prove to her that no one will ever be able to compare to him.

The pleasure she feels is like nothing she felt before, at least nothing she can think of right now and she isn't completely sure that she can even think at all right now, at least not on anything that isn't Klaus and what he is doing to her body.

An energy is moving between them and would they be able to focus on anything else but each other then maybe they would have been able to see the magic that's filling the air all around them.

She can see how Klaus blue eyes start to turn to their golden colour of his wolf and she can feel her own turning red and all she wants at this moment is to connect even deeper with Klaus, she wants to taste his blood.

It seems like he wants the same. "Your glorious, luv." his sharp set of fangs is being drawn along her neck and when she nods her okay, they're biting down.

She starts to move them so that she can get access to his neck without forcing him to let go of hers. Even if she's losing blood and is being filled with werewolf venom, she's never felt stronger.

When she bites down in his neck and fills with his blood, it really feels like their one, like they can feel each other's minds. She can feel Klaus' pleasure like it's her own and she's certain that he can feel the same.

* * *

Moonlight is casting its blue light on the bed were Caroline is sleeping in his arms. At this moment he can't remember ever seeing a more beautiful sight in all of his thousand-years on this earth

Blond hair has fallen over her face and he removes it as carefully as he can, so not to wake her from her sleep. He would prefer it if nothing interrupted this moment if they could just stay like this without having to think about the outside world.

That is why he doesn't want to think about how this came to be. She might have seemed more relaxed than usual during the pageant but nothing that would indicate that this was about to happen between them.

The feeling that has come with it is one of warmth and strength, he doesn't feel lonely in the same way anymore and for the first time in what feels like forever, he is someone's choice, Caroline chose to give him a chance.

* * *

The sun has started to rise over the horizon when she opens her eyes and looks drowsily around the room. She remembers what happened but it's still weird to wake up in an unfamiliar room and in Klaus bed at that.

Soon she catches the sight of him sleeping next to her and it shocks her how innocent he looks like he wouldn't be able to hurt a fly. She would never have thought that Klaus could look so human.

Her hand goes to her lips when she thinks about the fact that she's the one who started it all by kissing him, she wishes to know why to be able to explain what went through her mind more than an indescribable need.

What happened between them, even if she doesn't regret it, she knows that it should never have happened, at least not like this. She's still in love with Tyler and Klaus might be a horrible person at times, but even he doesn't deserve to be treated like this, no one should ever have their feelings played with.

Which brings her to the next problem, what to do now. Should she wait for him to wake up so that they can talk about all that has happened, or should she flee, maybe its cowardly but fleeing sounds a lot better in her mind.

She knows that her dress is still in the foyer of the mansion and completely useless, so she needs to find something else to wear. The closest thing she can find is Klaus shirt that's only missing a few buttons from her treatment of it.

With an eye constantly kept on the sleeping Klaus she starts to back as quietly as possible out of the room. She doesn't close the door, afraid of the sounds it will make and uses her vampire speed the rest of the way home.

* * *

Once at home she lets herself truly feel, tears are starting to form in her eyes and somehow she doesn't make it pass the hallway. She just sits there with her back against the wall and is trying to make sense of it all.

Everything that happened the day before was amazing, and she has never felt anything close to it. But to feel like that about Klaus of all people, that shouldn't be happening, he's the monster in all of this, she can't forget that.

She dries her tears and takes a deep breath before she gets herself of the floor and makes her way to her bedroom. Right now, she just wants to bury herself under her covers and stay there for the rest of the day.

School is a big no for her, someone must have seen her kissing Klaus, that's just her type of luck and she isn't ready to deal with it if her friends starts asking questions, especially not the anger that Tyler must feel if he finds out.

No, today feels like a good day to just stay in bed and forget the world, why not. She can avoid the whole world, because she can't imagine that anyone is happy with her right know, and what is Klaus going to think when he wakes up and finds her gone.


	3. No answers

**No answers**

She had once more fallen asleep, which suited her wish of shutting the world out. When she wakes, and the sun is starting to set, she must wonder what made her so tired, it isn't like she needs that much sleep anymore, being a vampire and all.

Out of habit, the first thing she does is checking her phone, which she immediately regrets when she sees the missed phone calls and messages from her friends, especially those from Tyler.

 _We have to talk.  
_ _Where are you?_

 _Please answer me Caroline,  
_ _I need to know that you are safe._

 _I saw you kissing Klaus._

At least she doesn't have to wonder if he knows any longer, instead, she just wishes that she had an explanation, one that could also help her understand what happened.

After the catastrophe of Tyler's massages, she utterly refuses to even look if she's got any from Klaus if anything he's just as upset, but for very different reasons than her boyfriend and she's planning to avoid him as long as possible.

There's one message from Elena which according to the timestamp have been sent after schools over, and when she looks at her clock, that turns out to be hours ago, she must have been really tired.

 _Stefan and Damon on road trip.  
_ _Girls night at the boarding house._

Maybe it's not too late to join her friends, and it seems like they don't know about what had transpired between her and Klaus, so just a relaxing evening with friends that is what she needs right now, she's even going to at least try to not pester Elena about her feelings for Damon.

Before she leaves her home, she has to find something new to wear since she never got undressed from Klaus shirt. She hates to admit it, but she rather likes to be surrounded by his scent.

With a final look in the mirror once she's done, just to make sure that the tears she cried earlier isn't visible and she's ready to leave. It's just that she doesn't get far before someone grabs her and the world goes black.

* * *

Whatever use Klaus believes to have of his hybrids, she has yet to understand, especially when she has to save Caroline from them. It's lucky that her magic protects the child from dying when it's mothers' neck is broken, or she would have to start over before she even manages to do anything.

She had brought Caroline to a secluded cabin in the forest, which she put a spell around so that none other would find it without her allowing them to. Here she can work in peace.

When the blond vampire wakes it's with a confused look which turns to anger mixed with fear once she sees her. "Who are you?"

"Cyrena Maganti." She keeps her distant, not wanting to scare her more and to show that she doesn't mean her any harm. "I saved you from the hybrid." She later makes it clear in case Caroline believes she's the one that broke her neck.

Carefully Caroline gets up from the bed and starts to look around the small cabin. "Where are we, and what do you want with me?"

Pointing to the chair by the table she asks Caroline to sit down for the explanation. "It's a long story." Keeping her eye on the vampire she pours some tea in a cup for her. "This will make you feel better" Understandably she's nervous and cautious. "I have no wish to see you harmed."

She takes a seat opposite Caroline, studying how she is studying her back. She follows her eyes how they look at her black hair that's braided, and that something makes her uncomfortable when she makes eye contact with her ever-shifting eyes.

But at the same time, she notices who Caroline comes to feel safer and trusting of her. "How did you know that the hybrids took me?" once her question is asked, she takes a sip of the tea in front of her.

Cyrena gives her a friendly smile. "I've kept my eyes on you, Caroline. You play an important part in nature's plans."

Shock fills Caroline's eyes. "Wait, what? What plans, your certain that you don't have me confused with the doppelgänger."

Light laughter leaves her, of course Caroline would believe herself unimportant, that's the role she been forced to play so far. Just the friend who's only use is to be collateral damage or a distraction to use while the doppelgänger is in danger.

She lays a hand over Caroline's looking deep into her eyes. "You weren't chosen from your birth, but from what you grow up to have in your heart." In this case, Caroline is the most important piece of the puzzle. "The doppelgänger has her destiny, yours is much more important."

"Why?" she can see the hesitation in her eyes.

But instead of calming Caroline she shakes her head. "Not yet, the time is not right." She rises from her chair and moves around the room to stand behind Caroline.

Having finished all the tea Caroline's eyelids are starting to feel heavy and the vampire is soon asleep once more. She wasn't lying about the tea's effect, it will make her feel better, once everything is done.

Grabbing a hold of Caroline's head and leaning it back she begins her spell. "Purificabitque eam, dabo ei pura" once she's done, Caroline's eyes open, shining in silver before she falls unconscious against the table.

* * *

He's upset, irritated maybe, whatever word he would use to describe his state of mind, it just doesn't seem to fit. For quite a while now, he's tried to calm down, but the fact that he still hasn't heard anything from Caroline just makes it so much harder.

Why she decided to leave, he can't understand, he thought that she wanted this, that she wouldn't regret it, apparently, he was wrong, and that's the worst part, he was wrong about her choosing him, wanting him.

The last hour or so he's started to wonder if he's started to go mad because he's been hearing whispers all around the house and he's had enough of it. "Whoever you are, I advise you to show yourself." Nothing happens.

He turns around looking for the sound when it starts to feel like something is pushing him towards the front door, and when he opens it a boy is running into the forest.

With no other lead of the voices and a strong sense of needing to follow the boy, he tries to catch up to him, without any luck. He can run his fastest and still the boy is ahead.

At some point, deep in the forest, is when he loses sight of the boy completely. "You found me." He hears behind him and turns to wear the boy is standing, hands behind his back.

Carefully Klaus starts to move towards him. "Who are you?"

The boy seems to ponder the question and tilts his head. "Why do you ask that? You know who I am." Irritated by the confusing answer he tries to grab the boy that just disappears. "She's waiting for you." He once again hears the boys voice from behind.

When he turns, the boy is pointing him in a certain direction. "Who's waiting for me?" the boy only shakes his head.

Without another choice, if he wants any answers he follows the direction the boy is pointing him and soon he can feel himself passing through a cloaking barrier to keep unwanted guests out.

Now he can see a cabin, standing in the middle of the barrier he's guessing, and he would love to know whose handy work all of this is. It feels like a strong witch and that he could do without in town.

Once he enters the cabin, his eyes are drawn to the bed where Caroline is sleeping. Well, at least it's an answer to why he hasn't heard from her today.

He's soon by her side, trying to wake her without success, she's sleeping hard or spelled to not wake up just yet. "Sweetheart, whatever happened to you?" he lifts her up in his arm and uses his hybrid speed to bring her back to his mansion.


	4. What are we

**What are we**

The bed feels incredibly comfy, which makes her want to stay in it as long as she possibly can. Whatever the day may have planned for her, she's determined to avoid.

But the voices she soon hears drags her from her sleep and she's trying to put the pieces together of how she got here. "Abraham Lincoln freed the slaves you know." That's Stefan, she's sure of it, but both his and Klaus voice are unusually quiet, even when she tries to listen.

At first, she only remembers getting her neck broken, but she knows that she was somewhere else before waking up here in Klaus bedroom.

There's a weird taste in her mouth, focusing on it, she starts to remember the tea she drank and the witch that gave it to her, Cyrena if she remembers the name right.

Whatever happened she's not planning on staying here, even if the softness of Klaus bed makes her want to go back to sleep. But she would like to know what the men downstairs are talking about.

Still not being able to fully hear them she opens the door and her supernatural hearing seems to come back to her. "Why would I lie to you, Stefan." She can hear Klaus voice loud and clear.

Carefully she starts to move towards the room she can hear them in, entering it she finds Stefan studying a sword while Klaus is sitting relaxed in the couch with his feet on the table.

Her friend seems quite surprised by her appearance. "Caroline?" so her friends don't know what happened last night.

She tries to give him a smile, but her own worry and uncertainty of the situation make it hard. "Hi." She moves closer to them. "What's going on?" the entire time she's focusing on Stefan, avoiding Klaus gaze that she can feel is on her.

To her annoyance, it's Klaus that gives her an answer. "Stefan and I are discussing the importance of finding the cure now that they know of Elena's sire bond to Damon." He's to calm to be joking, but that can't be true, right.

Mostly confused she turns to Stefan and his look of, well his facial expressions don't differ much, but she can see the truth on him. How does her friend always manage to end up in this kind of situation?

Klaus apparently finished with the subject of Elena rises from the couch and walks over to her. "We have something else entirely to discuss." Afterwards, he turns to Stefan. "You can go now."

Her friend has his eyes on her. "Are you okay?" she's grateful for his worries.

But right now, she's not ready for her friends to know what has happened between her and Klaus, not until she can truly explain it, she knows that they aren't going to like it. "I'm okay, you can leave."

As soon as Stefan's gone, Klaus takes a firm grip of her arm and pulls her close. Obviously, he's not pleased with her disappearing act. "You surprised me, Caroline. I never thought you would use my feelings for you in such a way."

"I didn't use them, Klaus, I'm barely aware myself of what truly happened." She tries to free herself from his grip, but that only makes him grab harder. "Let go of me." It's starting to really hurt. "Klaus, you're hurting me."

Something in his eyes changes and the grip lightens. "Did it mean nothing to you?" she can't remember ever hearing him sound so vulnerable like she could break him with just a word.

His eyes are on her, their gazes locked, and she supposes that it's only right that she looks him in the eye while explaining how she felt. "What happened between us, it shouldn't have happened Klaus." She can see how he starts to shut himself in, raising his walls. "Don't take this the wrong way, somewhere I do care about you because you don't deserve to be treated like this." She moves her free hand to his cheek. "This wasn't right, at least not here and now."

* * *

He backs away from her, letting go of her arm. When he held her close, while she was sleeping in his arms, for the first time it felt like someone wanted him and it was all just a lie.

The closest thing in his vicinity he grabs and throws through the room. He hears when it hits the wall and can see Caroline jump in surprise, showing a small amount of fear, but there are no signs of her planning to leave.

Even knowing what he now knows, he won't be able to hurt her, he still cares. "Who took you to the cabin?" at least he can put his anger towards finding the newcomer in town, but Caroline isn't giving him an answer. "Answer me!"

She puts her hands up, probably to signal him to keep his distance. "Klaus you're scaring me." Right now, he doesn't care, and she can probably see that because she answers his question. "Cyrena Maga..., something."

"Maganti?" she nods as an answer. "Cyrena Maganti, that's who she introduced herself?" it can't be possible.

"You know this witch?" he can see how confused she is over it, maybe she even thinks that he had anything to do with it, he wouldn't put it past her and her friends.

What he chooses to do, might not remove such thoughts, but this is something he wants to keep her out of. "You can go, Caroline." He picks up the sword from the table and places it in his safe once more.

But Caroline isn't moving. "Who is she?" she asks him instead.

He sighs, why does she have to be so stubborn. "No one, she's just a myth." It's not that he doubts that Caroline met a witch, it just can't be the one she claims. "Just forget what happens and leave, Caroline." But she moves closer still. "Go!" he can feel his eyes turning slightly golden and now she doesn't hesitate before she leaves.

* * *

She needs a friend right now, so she tries to reach Bonnie or Elena. She would prefer Bonnie, even if she doesn't have her magic doesn't mean she can't help to find out something more about this witch.

But since her friend with magic seems unable to answer her phone, she has to do with Elena. _"Hi Care, what's up?"_

Everything, she thinks but she can't start spilling her guts about her and Klaus over the phone, that seems like the worst possible idea ever. "Stefan told me about the sire bond." Technically it was Klaus, but Stefan was there, so she isn't lying. "I wanted to make sure you were okay and apologising for missing girl's night, something came up."

" _Don't worry about it, I'm fine, more worried about Jeremy."_ She'd completely forgotten that Jeremy wanted to kill them all. It had just been a passing conversation during the pageant when he was missing, and Elena mentioned the dreams Matt said her brother has had.

It seems that they all have their hands full. "Do you know any way to help him?" she could use some good news.

" _Professor Shane thinks he has a way. We're heading out to the lake house to help out."_ She's not sure she wants to ask Elena what she means with "we", but she can guess that it involves the wrong Salvatore brother.

Instead, she tries to focus on the good, that they can help someone. Which is also the reason she doesn't ask her to tell Bonnie to call her, right now she wants to keep most of her friends out of her problem, they have their own problems to worry about.

Saying goodbye to Elena, she takes a deep breath and decides to distract herself with the winter wonderland festivities. If only she would have remembered to avoid all hybrids right now.

* * *

It doesn't take long for Tyler to notice her and she can see from miles away that he's not pleased with her. Most likely, this is going to end in an argument and she would prefer to not have that among all of the people that are filling the town square.

Moving to a more secluded area, she barely manages to take a deep breath to calm her own nerves before he has caught up to her. "Where the hell have you been, Caroline?" apparently, he isn't even going to try to stay calm.

"It's a long story Tyler, I don't really have all the answers myself." She doesn't know where the cabin was to be precise.

"A long story." His voice is filled with anger. "You kissed Klaus, don't tell me you been with him all this time."

She points her finger towards him, her signature move when she wants to show that she's serious. "We're supposed to have broken up, and whatever made me kiss Klaus, it won't happen again." She feels a bit uncomfortable by the thought even if it felt really good kissing him.

But Tyler always seems to think the worst of him. "Did he compel you?" considering his reaction earlier that's a big no and she shakes her head. "I hope you haven't made any plans with him, because we're burying him tonight."

She scoffs. "No bury him, I look forward to being rid of him." Especially after his behaviour towards her before. "How are you burying him?" she can't remember that he ever told her the plan and it is still Klaus their talking about.

"Hayley found a witch to do the body jump spell, we bury the body we place him in, in concrete." He explains to her.

It feels like she's missing something, a very important part of their plan. "And who is volunteering to get buried?" the look he gives her holds all the answers. On top of that, he thinks that she is going to calm down just because he asks her to, which is impossible considering that her boyfriend plans on being buried for their last year of high school.

When she obviously hasn't calmed down he places his hands on her shoulders and gets her to meet his eyes. "It won't be forever, Caroline." He takes a deep breath. "This started with me. This has to end with me."

She can't exactly argue with that. "I just wish there were another way." She gives him a passionate kiss knowing that if the plan work, it will be their last kiss for a very long time.

* * *

Trying to find his way back to the cabin without a guide proved to be impossible. He tried for hours and at best, he just found himself in the middle of the forest not knowing how he ended up there.

To make his evening worse, his hybrids believed themselves capable of taking him down. Walking through the forest to get back to town to have a drink, of the human kind he came upon them at the Lockwood cellar, they were quite surprised to see him.

It didn't take long before they were all dead and since he couldn't find his failure of a first hybrid, the boy's mother got to pay the price for him.

Once home and clean of the blood, he gets his mother's grimoire. With his hybrids dead he needs now more than ever to make sure that no one can surprise him, especially a witch that is not supposed to exist.

The name Cyrena Maganti is one he has heard before, in more than one place at that. A legend among the witches that never seems to be able to decide if she's someone to look up to or a tale of warning for their young ones.

If she really exists and Caroline has met her, then that can't lead to anything good. "Oh, I definitely exist, Niklaus." When he hears her voice he's fast of the couch staring at her. "It's nice to see you. You might not remember but we have had the pleasure of meeting before."

"I think I would remember meeting a witch of your legend." Anyone would remember meeting someone like her.

She laughs as she approaches him, and something in it feels familiar. "I used another face and name back then, Marjorie Ceton." She tilts her head. "I believe we shared quite a few nights together."

Marjorie, he does remember her, she was one of the witches that were to help him during the 15th century when he tried to break his curse the first time with Katerina. She was always one of his favourites.

She has taken his place on the couch and is currently studying the pages of his mother's grimoire. "She was impressive, a lot of potential in Esther. It's just so sad that she turned against natures will."

"When she created us, the beasts that destroy everything in our path." He assumes but the small smile she tries to hide might tell a different story. "I'm I wrong?" he asks but all she does is to shrug. "What are you doing here?" he chooses to ask instead while he seats himself in the armchair opposite her.

She closes the book and keeps her eyes locked on him. "A lot Niklaus, most I'm not ready to share." She rises from her seat, moving closer to him once more. "But I believe that the question you really want to ask is, what do I want with Caroline."

Her finger is being drawn across his chest and suddenly he can't move or speak. When she places herself in his lap, his eyes involuntary shuts. "Have you missed me, Niklaus?" she whispers in his ear.

With all of his strength, he tries to move, to stop her from doing whatever she has planned, but it's impossible. It's like he's tied down by her magic.

He can feel when her lips touch his and without control, he responds by kissing her back. Is this how it feels for people that are compelled. If so he's even more grateful for the fact that compulsion doesn't work on him.

"Let me care for you like only I can." She says against his lips and he feels like a puppet when his body starts to move. "All you have to do is trust me." Like he could ever do that, he thinks before everything disappears.


	5. Strange things are happening

**BookLover1182 - There will be two more chapters, not including this one before Caroline finds out that she is pregnant.**

* * *

 **Strange things are happening**

The first thing he notices when he wakes up is that he's not in the mansion anymore, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't recognize his surroundings. It seems that the witch preferred his room back in England.

While he is lying in bed, she has placed herself in front of a dressing table, now looking a lot more like Marjorie Ceton then Cyrena Maganti. "Is this a memory?" because the entire scene feels familiar.

Turning towards him she gives him a small smile. "Something in that direction." He would have preferred a yes or no answer. "I thought that you would like it more, waking up here for now."

"And why is that?"

Her simile grows, and she moves to stand by the edge of the bed. "Because your body is processing the spells I performed while you were out and right now, you might feel a bit weak and cold."

He studies her, trying to read what she's after but the witch is giving nothing away. "What did you do to me?"

She takes place next to him on the bed, sitting there studying him back. He has a hard time focusing on her eyes, the one feature that truly tells him that this is still Cyrena since they are ever shifting in colour.

After a while of them just staring at each other she grabs his hand in hers and now she looks almost kindly on him. "I didn't do what I alluded to before, I would feel no pleasure being with you when your heart truly belongs to someone else."

Maybe that is supposed to make him feel better, but he would have preferred it over being powerless while she performed her spells on him, spells that he still has no idea of what they have done. "Speak clearly, witch."

Suddenly the hand that she is holding starts to feel colder than the rest of his body. Looking at it he can't see any difference, but he imagines that that is what his entire body feels like.

"You love her." She places her hand over his heart. "You gave her your heart without even knowing it." He plans to set her straight, that he is one that doesn't love but she stops him by putting a finger against his lips. "I know it's cruel, but a side effect of my spells. Caroline will make you feel stronger than ever before, anyone else, well you have gotten a taste of that." She looks at his hand.

What she is alluding to, it can't be possible, whatever spell can cause a side effect like that. Considering his behaviour towards Caroline earlier, and his decision to kill Tyler's mother, well she obviously hates him.

* * *

How did everything go so wrong for them? Sure, at some point maybe they should have understood that they would not be able to defeat Klaus, but if she ever sees Hayley again, she's going to rip out the lying werewolf's heart.

She had a good plan, Bonnie confirmed that it was a good plan, and all fell apart when the one person they had put almost all their fate in betrayed them. It's not like she ever cared about Hayley before, she mostly wishes that Tyler didn't have to be the one to get the short end of the stick.

It doesn't make it easier that the memorial they are having right now at school talks about Carol's death as an accident, she understands Tyler's reaction when he leaves, no one wants to hear their murdered mother being described as a drunk who fell in the fountain.

When her own mother asks them to bend their heads for a minute of quiet she as her classmates do ask asked, and once more she wonders, how did everything go so wrong.

* * *

Her day seems to be continuing in it normally wonderful way when she is informed that Rebekah is out of her coffin, well that's how it goes when you give vervain to a human and don't tell the vampires.

It also seems like her friends never learns, why in the world would it be any easier to take down Rebekah instead of Klaus and let say that their plan would have worked out, which it didn't because she is sitting compelled in the library, wouldn't Rebekah's brothers just want revenge for their sister's death.

Well talking about that compulsion, it feels unusually weak, like if she just tried to go against it, she would have been able to, perhaps she should look into that if it didn't risk making Rebekah even angrier.

Speaking of the devil, Rebekah enters the library dragging Stefan with her. Once she has them all seated and properly compelled she starts with her questions, wanting to know all they have found out about the cure.

Surmising correctly that somewhere along the line, something went wrong, since they have the sword, so they should have been able to locate the cure, but still, all of them are vampires.

"You're wasting your time," Stefan says after Rebekah have sent April away. "We don't know anything."

Rebekah scoffs not believing that for one second. So, you just gave up? I thought you would do anything to save Elena? Even if it meant taking the cure yourself, so you could grow old and die with her?" Elena's surprised face catches Rebekah's attention. "Why do you look so surprised?" but no one answers her. "I'm missing something. What is it?"

"They broke up, okay?" Caroline answers hoping that Rebekah lets them go if they give her at least something. "Now let us go." She rises from her seat.

Standing up might not have been the smartest of moves if Rebekahs irritated look is to go by. "Sit down," Rebekah commands but Caroline remains standing, which is when the Original sister tries to compel her again without effect. "Are you taking vervain?"

Just as surprised as Rebekah is, Caroline shakes her head. "I have no idea, why it isn't working." Not that she's complaining about being unable to be compelled but it would be nice to know why.

Since compulsion doesn't work, Rebekah chooses to resort to force to get Caroline to sit down once more. "Did your witchy friend do something?" she wonders once Caroline is seated.

Once again Caroline shakes her head, but it might be another witch, she thinks. "Cyrena." Comes out in a whisper and the reaction she can see on Rebekah mimics the one Klaus had. "You've heard of her too, who is she?"

She can see the nervousness that has come over the fellow blond that now decides to ignore her. "The cure, that is what we are supposed to talk about. Where can I find it?" she asks the ones that can be compelled.

"Hey, don't ignore me." Caroline protest.

Rebekah gives her a stern look. "Another word from you and your two friends her will be ripping their hearts out." She once more turns to the others. "The cure?"

"There's a professor, he knows where the cure is." Stefan answers her.

* * *

Once Cyrena had left his mansion, everything returned to more or less the same. He can still feel the spell moving inside of him, but whatever control she had over him seems to be gone. Thinking about it brings an ice-cold kiss against his lips, while thoughts of Caroline gives him a feeling of warmth.

Why this is so important to Cyrena, he would gladly know. But the witch wanted to keep her plans a secret, not telling him anything, when he asked.

He sighs, accepting for now that he will just have to wait for answers and picks up his phone to see if he missed anything while Cyrena occupied him. Apparently, three whole days have passed since the night she arrived at the mansion.

Deciding to keep himself busy as to not think about the witch's spells too much he decides to see how the hunt for the cure is going if their hunter has made any progress so far.

* * *

Still stuck in the library Rebekah had at this point got them to give her all the information they knew about the cure and more, she seems to find pleasure in tormenting Elena and Stefan by asking her friend about her love life.

The only time she had left them alone was when Kol showed up with Shane, but even with Rebekah gone, help was too far away for Caroline to do anything, but they all would have preferred that she had stayed gone.

During Rebekah's game of truth or dare, Tyler suddenly enters the library. "Ah, good, you're here. It was just getting depressing." her boyfriend seems quite surprised by the events unfolding in front of him. "Listen to the rules carefully. Stay in the building, no vamp-running in the hallways." Rebekah instructs them.

"Vamp-running from what?" whatever Rebekah has planned, they are probably not going to like it.

Instead of answering her, Rebekah turns to Tyler catching his eyes. "Turn." She compels him to everyone's horror.

Caroline guesses that she will be able to run, considering that the compulsion doesn't work in her, but her friends will be sitting ducks, just as Rebekah planned. With no more information to gain from them, they're of no use to her any longer.

Before she leaves the room, she gives the command to Tyler ones more and he is doing his best to fight it. While watching Tyler she starts to hear the whispers of something around her. But having to focus on running she does her best to shut them out.

Out in the corridor, she goes to the left while Stefan and Elena turn right, and she is doing her best to use her vamp-speed, but she can't, maybe Rebekah's compulsion had some effect still and she breathes a sigh of relief when she notices that Tyler isn't after her.


	6. Dream or vision

**Dream or vision**

 _An opening in the forest, surrounded by trees, completely empty but filled with so many voices. They are all saying the same thing, she is just unable to understand them. She tries to scream but no sound leaves her. The voices are moving closer and it hurts in her whole body._

 _Once it gets quiet, she's looking down over an island, filled with magic that she can fell flowing through her. "He can't wake, it must not happen." She can understand the voices now._

 _They repeat the same sentence over and over again, it feels like she is going crazy. "who is he?" she asks without an answer, the voices have gone quiet once more._

 _A face starts to take shape in front of her, one she recognises but can't put a name to. "He has answers." The voices start to repeat this time._

 _What is happening to her, what did Cyrena do, because this must be her doing, Caroline thinks. How can this be natures plan for her?_

* * *

Startled she sits up in bed. It's the second time in two nights that she has had that dream. The first time, Tyler embraced her, calmed the panic that filled her. At that time, she just wanted to flee, she wanted to run from whatever she is supposed to stop.

The calmer she had gotten, the less of the dream she remembered. Now she's already calm, but the dream will not leave her, it stays vivid in her mind.

She looks around her in Tyler's room, but he is nowhere to be found. She reaches for her phone that is showing several missing calls from her friends and a text from her boyfriend.

 _At Gilberts.  
_ _They have Klaus trapped._

She must have missed a lot. How can they have Klaus trapped, how is that even possible and what are they planning on doing with him. She can only imagine what may happen if he gets out, wanting revenge for whatever her friends have done now.

Needing more information about the situation she calls Tyler and it just gets worse, Kol is dead, Elena and Jeremy killed him and with that news, she is filled with horror, this wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

When most of the day has gone and Tyler has still not returned from the Gilbert house, she feels like there is no other option but for her to go there herself and try to convince him to come home.

She finds her boyfriend standing in the kitchen with a glass of bourbon. "You're still here? What are you doing?" what could he possibly get from spending the day staring at Klaus.

"Gloating." Is the answer he gives her.

The next voice that she hears is Klaus as he comes as close to the barrier as he can. "Hello, Caroline." is it horrible that she loves the way her name rolls of his tongue.

She meets his eyes for a while, noticing that his brother's death has hit him hard, what were her friends thinking, how are they any better than the Mikaelson siblings right now.

Looking back at Tyler, she tries to focus on why she came here in the first place. "Come home. Don't stoop to his level."

"He destroyed my life. I plan on being present for every second of his misery until I can kill him myself." Her boyfriend isn't planning on making this easier for her, and what is he planning now that is going to go horribly wrong as everything else they ever planned against Klaus.

Sighing she comes to the realisation that the two hybrids are going to spend their time trying to prove who's the alfa, not that she finds it hard to answer, would they really fight for it, she is quite certain that Klaus would win.

Needing something to distract herself with and Tyler as well she decides to start cleaning up the mess around her. "Fine. You can gloat and multitask. This place is a disaster. Starting with a horrific burnt corpse." She takes out a tablecloth to cover Kol with.

Even if she and Klaus aren't on the best terms, she does hope to ease his pain if he doesn't have to spend the whole time here staring at his brother's corpse.

Once more she wonders about her friends' motives, having killed two of Klaus brothers, constantly trying to kill him and his family and now trapping him in a house with his dead brother, and they think he's the monster.

They're not any better, as long as it's not one of them, their ready to let anyone die if it can give them what they want. And here they are, believing themselves to have the moral high ground.

Covering Kol and crouching down to make sure he's completely covered her hand touches his face. Something she can't describe happens, it's like she can't move, she thinks she can hear the two hybrids worry about her, it's just that she can't hear them clearly.

Soon other voices take over, the ones she heard in her dream. And just as in the dream she wants to scream but she can't, nothing comes out of her mouth. _"He has answers, he wasn't supposed to die."_ Is all she can hear over and over again.

* * *

The second he notices that something is wrong, he's at the barrier, pressing against it, wanting to get out, to get to Caroline. She obviously needs help if her quiet scream is to go by.

Tyler is trying, he must give the boy that at least but the closer he gets the greyer his skin becomes like he's being desiccated. If he wants to survive this he better keeps his distant.

From the angle Klaus is standing he can just distinguish how Caroline's eyes are shining in silver, in his thousand years, this is something he has never seen. Wherever she is, Cyrena has a lot of questions to answer.

The sound of someone gasping for breath is what takes his concentration of Caroline. Following it the smell of smoke and burnt flesh start to disappear.

Caroline is losing consciousness and the person that catches her from hitting the floor is his brother. "Bloody hell."

Klaus can only stare at the seen in front of him. "Kol?" he manages to get out, unsure if this is real.

Their eyes meet, and he can see that his brother is just as confused as Klaus self. "Nik, am I alive?" Kol takes in his surroundings he lays a hand over his heart, trying to make sure that this is happening.

"What did you do to her?" he had almost forgotten that Tyler was still in the room, most likely unpleased with the whole situation.

Kol gets up from the floor with Caroline carefully hold in his arms. "The better question is, what did she do to me?" he says while studying Caroline intently. "I'm pretty sure that she was a vampire last time when Nik pined after her."

"She is a vampire." Both he and Tyler says at the same time.

Kol shakes his head and ignores Tyler's question of what he is doing when he passes through the barrier with her in his arm. Placing her on the couch Klaus immediately takes his place beside her.

Looking at her now, he knows that his brother is right, she is showing no signs of being a vampire, but she doesn't feel human either. He wonders how he could have missed it before. "Have you ever seen anything like this?" he asks his brother.

"Seen might be the wrong word." Kol places himself in an armchair before he continues to answer. "But I have heard witches talk of it, no one believed it even possible.

"Talked about what?" Tyler asks. Not taking his eyes of Caroline he moves as close to the barrier as he dares. "What has happened to her?"

"She's pure, completely." He hopes Kol has more to this explanation because he is confused, and it must show since his brother continues without being asked. "I didn't understand myself, the only person the witches believed able to explain it and maybe even succeed in doing it was Cyrena Maganti, and they aren't sure if she exists."

"She exists." Right now, it feels safer to be honest with his brother, hoping that he might be able to help. "She took Caroline to a hidden cabin in the forest, she came to see me too, apparently we had already met, do you remember Marjorie?"

"Wait, the witch that was going to help with your ritual?" Kol wonders and Klaus nods. "She seems to have had an interest in you for quite a while."

Clearing his throat to get the brothers attention they turn towards Tyler. "Can we focus on how to wake her up?"

Being the one with the most knowledge about magic both hybrids turn their eyes back to Kol. "Ask the witch who did this, I don't have all the answers."

Speaking of the devil, the front door opens and all three of them sees towards Cyrena. "You needed me." Kol rises and Klaus guesses that like himself his brother realises that if the stories are true, then Cyrena can pose quite the danger.

Tyler on the other hand seems to have no such understanding. "Wake her!" he is marching angerly towards the witch and grabs her around the throat when she doesn't answer. "Didn't you hear me?"

Waving her hand, Tyler flies backwards slamming into the wall. "I heard you." She glances between the men. "But she can't wake before she becomes pure again." She starts to explain. "To give someone their life back is dark magic, even if it is natures will."

"And how do we do that?" Klaus asks.

Cyrena smiles at him, almost kindly. "Someone has to take the dark energy from her, with a kiss." She lays her fingers against her lips. "But doing wrong, that person could die." The look she shares with him holds the truth in her words.

"Be clearer." Tyler has gathered himself from Cyrenas throw, believing that he is the one that can wake her, he passes through the barrier.

But Cyrena ignores him, keeping her eyes on Klaus that is hesitant of all of this. Maybe he can wake her, but how does he know that she isn't planning something against him.

"She has her destiny, you have yours." The kindness that was in her eyes can now be heard in her voice. "I have waited a long time to fulfil mine."

Sighing he looks back at Caroline, at least now he has somewhat of an answer to what her spells did to him, creating a link of some sort between him and Caroline.

He leans over her, behind him he can hear Tyler complaining but he knows that Cyrena won't let him get in the way, it's not in her plans.

When his lips meet hers, a warmth is spread through him, filling him with a strength he's never felt before. You could think that taking all that dark magic from someone shouldn't feel this good.

Soon she starts to answer the kiss, and for a short second when her eyes open he can see his own golden ones in her silver.


	7. Do you trust me

**Do you trust me**

Confused and uncertain of what happened to her she looks around the room. Klaus is sitting right in front of her and his presence is making her feel safe, safer than she has felt in a long time.

Behind Klaus is Tyler, and to her surprise, a living Kol is standing with them in the room. "What happened?" a part of her is wondering if she is dreaming.

It's like the three men expect someone else to answer and when they don't hear from that person they start to search for something in the room. "Where did she go?" Tyler wonders.

"Who?" she asks confused.

"Cyrena." Klaus answers her, grabbing her hand and stroking it with his thumb. "Caroline, when was the last time you feed?" he sounds almost nervous.

She doesn't understand the question, not really, but she makes her best effort trying to remember. "Before the pageant." Is the best answer she can come up with, it just feels like she should be feeling the cravings stronger right now if that's true?

Looking at Klaus waiting for him to explain why he asked, what has really happened to her, she finds herself feeling more and more nervous. "It appears that Cyrena did something to you, something about making you pure. She wouldn't really tell us more."

Instinctively she wants to make sure that he is okay, that he understands that she feels fine. She places her hand against his cheek. "It will be okay Klaus, I know that she is going to give her answers once she is ready." Who she is so calm about the situation, she can't explain.

Somehow it feels like this was meant to happen, whatever she has become it is her destiny. She can wait for answers because she knows that she will get them.

Looking to her boyfriend who is staring at Klaus, he is obviously not happy about the fact that she is this close to the older hybrid.

With a reassuring smile to Klaus, she gets off the couch and embraces her boyfriend. "I'm fine." She tries to calm him but the feeling when he embraces her back feels wrong.

Sighing he draws her attention to the one who is supposed to be dead. "Caroline, can you explain him?" he asks, and she understands that he isn't happy about anything right now.

She separates from Tyler and turns to Kol. "He is supposed to have answers." She recognises his face from her dream. "about someone that is not meant to wake."

As a response to her words, Kol smirks. "Well, it would have been nice if you had told your friends that before they left to wake Silas."

* * *

The answers Kol had given her were alarming, to say the least. He explained that some believe Silas capable of creating a hell on earth if he ever were to wake, which her friends are about to do in their search for the cure.

She needs a way to stop them, but there is no way for them to catch up and for now, they seem unable to pick up their phones, leaving Caroline helpless back in Mystic Falls.

While she believes every word Kol has said, Tyler is not as certain, and he is making that very clear after he has moved them up to Elena's room for some sort of privacy. "How do we even know that this is real?"

"Because Kol is the one that's supposed to have answers." She tries to explain to him. "And I don't think he knows of any other dangerous person that's meant to kept sleeping right now." She takes his hands in hers. "I know that it is a lot to take in, but I can feel that this is right.

Shaking his head, he removes her hands from his. "So what, you don't want them to find the cure?" she wants her friends to succeed, of course, but not at this cost. "What if this is another way to make sure we don't use the cure on them?" he tries to reason with her.

"Tyler, I know that you hate Klaus, you have every right to hate him, but this isn't a plan to make sure you are unable to force the cure down his throat." Thinking about it she wonders how they would even be capable of doing it. "You can't cure him." She ads determined.

Now he looks at her like she just grew a second head. "How can you take his side?"

Seeing how he is getting angrier by the second she is doing her best to stay calm. "I'm not, I'm taking my side." He shakes his head unable to understand. "I need Klaus immortal." She needs him to understand this. "What I did to Kol, Klaus is the only one that can wake me after something like that."

"Let me guess, that is something you just feel is right too." He throws his arms up and she wishes that she had better answers for him. "We should find a way to fix whatever this witch did to you."

Raising an eyebrow, she wonders if Tyler is fully aware of what he just said. "Seriously, you did not just say that." He is at least smart enough to look ashamed. "Last time someone wanted to fix me was when my father tortured me and I'm going to say to you what I said to him, I can't be fixed."

"You don't know that until we've tried." He takes a few steps closer to her.

"Tyler, what you want doesn't matter." She can see that he wants to argue but she stops him. "What I want matters and right now I want to wait until Cyrena is ready to talk." How are they to know that anything they try doesn't make things worse?

"So, you are okay with this weird connection to Klaus." Of course, that's the problem, perhaps the only one really.

She takes a deep breath. "Just because you hate him doesn't mean I have to." Her phone starts to ring, and she sees that it's Elena. "I'm not saying that I forgive him and is planning to forget all that he has done, but maybe I'm willing to give him the chance to do better."

Before Tyler can argue back, she answers Elena's call and leaves the room. She knows that this is not the end of their argument, but after she tries to reach her friends she's not planning to ignore them when they are calling her, hopefully, they're not calling to say that they already found the cure.

* * *

During their time alone, the brothers have barely said a word to one another. Both, but especially Klaus has constantly listened in on the conversation between Caroline and Tyler upstairs. When Tyler says that he wants her fixed, Klaus bangs his hand against the barrier.

Studying his brother Kol sits calmly in an armchair, rolling his eyes at Klaus behaviour. Whatever Cyrena has done, they're going to need more answers before all hell breaks loose. The best would be to make sure Caroline's friends are kept in the dark for now.

Unlike Kol, Klaus has started to wander around the room, nervously. "Relax Nik, what's the worst that can happen, he convinces her to continue to hate you?"

Kol is given an angry glare from his brother. "I don't need your commentary right now, Kol." Soon after their both distracted by a phone ringing.

They can hear Caroline's voice and Kol can see how she is coming down the stairs with a worried look on her face, everything is apparently going wrong for her friends on the island and stopping Silas from waking seems almost impossible right now when Shane has disappeared with both Bonnie and Jeremy.

Caroline sighs as she joins the brothers on the other side of the barrier. "Elena there's something I need all of you to understand, so can you make sure that Stefan and Rebekah are listening?" while Elena is putting her on speaker Caroline makes it clear to Kol to stay quiet, she has the same idea about keeping them in the dark.

" _Caroline, what is going on."_ They hear Stefan's voice through the phone.

"It's a long story, but you must do your best to stop Shane from waking Silas."

"If it's not too late already," Klaus adds very pessimistically. "Find the witch and hunter and then get the bloody hell off that island before you make everything worse."

" _Since when are you so against this Nik, so afraid that they're going to cure you."_ Rebekah sounds annoyed over the fact that they aren't supportive of their endeavour.

As an answer both Klaus and Caroline are saying the same thing at once. "It's a long story." One neither of them are willing to tell right now.

Needing a way to find their missing people Elena reveals the real reason that they called in the first place. "We think we can find them with the pictures we have of Jeremy's tattoo, but we just can't translate the map." Not without the sword.

Caroline is looking to Klaus that is still in possession of it. "I moved it to the attic, in case someone planned to remove me from the equation by trying to steal it." Once the words have left his mouth, Kol leaves the house the only one of the three that can still get there with vampire speed, leaving Caroline to try and convince her friends of leaving the cure alone.

* * *

It doesn't take long for Kol to return with the sword in hand and around the same time Tyler decide to come down the stairs. To Caroline's relief, the two hybrids seem to ignore each other for now.

Needing the pictures, she collects Elena's computer and places herself on the couch. "So, how does this work?" she asks.

Kol hands the sword to Klaus who starts to remove the leather strap around the handle. "The cryptex will give us the translation to the pictures." He looks at her with a smile. "Cyrena didn't pack the knowledge of Aramaic into your brain with everything she has done?"

"I hope you don't ask because she needs to have done it." If they have to translate it with only the internet to help, well it could take some time.

"Don't worry darling," Kol says and sits next to her to look over the pictures. "We are well versed in the language."

Relived she starts to study the map seeing if she can understand anything or if this is something they just have to trust the Mikaelson brothers with, which she knows her friends wouldn't be very pleased with if they found out.

Looking at the pictures of the tattoo she starts to feel faint and, in the distance, she can hear someone calling her name, maybe Tyler while another voice is commanding that she is taken outside.

It feels like a fog surrounding her until she has been removed from the room and she can just hear the brothers discussing that whatever has happened to her, perhaps if she could control it, she wouldn't need the sword to read the map.

Turning her focus back on herself she takes a few deep breaths while Tyler is sitting quietly beside her in the hammock with a worried frown.

She wishes that she had an explanation to what just happened if the brothers are right and it was caused by a power she is yet to control or if there is something in those pictures that whatever she has become reacts badly to.

Looking at her boyfriend, she is glad to have him there, but it feels wrong. Feeling like this, she wants it to be Klaus, knowing that his presence would have a calming effect, at least one that is stronger than the one Tyler is giving her.

Wanting to at least reassure Tyler that everything is okay she takes his hand in hers. "I feel better now."

But his worried frown and the sadness in his eyes don't go away. "Our plans just end in a disaster." He says and looks through the window at the brothers. "What happens when Klaus can leave the barrier?"

"What do you mean?" why would anything different happen to before.

Annoyed that she doesn't seem to understand him Tyler stands up. "Caroline, he is going to want revenge over the fact that I even thought of curing him."

She shakes her head and moves to stand in front of him, laying her hands on his shoulders. "I won't let him." She can't even fathom what Klaus would get out of it. "And if he for some idiotic reason tries he is going to have to go through me."

Tyler takes a deep breath. "You don't know that he won't do that Caroline, and I'm not going to use this weird connection you have with him as a shield." He moves her hands from his shoulders to hold in his hands. "Especially not when we should be working on getting rid of it."

She needs to take a few deep breaths to make sure that she doesn't sound too annoyed at her boyfriend. "I thought that I made it clear that I want to wait before we make any decisions about this."

"I just don't trust this witch, and what's to say that Klaus doesn't have anything to do with all of it." He tries to get her to see his side of things.

She understands that at least, that he is worried, but she also understands that he is probably not as worried about losing her as he is about losing to Klaus. In their game of dominance, she is the piece that Tyler has always had over Klaus.

"Tyler, I don't need you to trust anyone but me, but if you can't do that, then maybe we need to determine where we actually stand with each other and what we want." She will always care for him and love him in a way, but maybe this is as far as their relationship is supposed to go.

The fact that he isn't giving her an answer right now tells her that even if he does trust her, he mistrusts Klaus more and if what has happened to her is irreversible then that won't work.

An uncomfortable tension has been created between them, one that is barely even broken when Kol comes out to them. "We are done." He informs them. "We know where the professor should be heading."

* * *

He had managed to ignore the conversation that had passed between Caroline and Tyler on the porch, so when Tyler had chosen to leave instead of joining his girlfriend inside he did wonder why.

It's not until Kol has also left them after his sister and Caroline's friends have been informed of what they learned that he finds it appropriate to ask. "Is everything okay between you two?"

Caroline takes place on the couch with a sigh. "Do you really want to know or are you just asking so that you can revel in your own victory?"

Normally it might have been the latter but after everything that has happened, he wants to make sure that she at least feels somewhat okay about the situation. "I want to know how you are doing." He says and sits next to her.

"I'm fine." she says, not very convincing and when he raises his brow questioning it she laughs. He hasn't thought about it before, but he really likes her laugh. "Thanks, I need that." She adds when she stops laughing.

"I'm sorry." When the word leaves his mouth, she looks at him waiting for him to continue to explain why he suddenly is apologising. "For my anger, when I thought that you had played with my feelings." Now he knows that it wasn't her fault.

She takes a deep breath and turns so that she is sitting facing him. "Well, maybe I should admit that I didn't think there were any real feelings to play with." She takes his hand in hers. "What happens now, what do we do until Cyrena tell us more?"

He wishes that he could give her some answer, any idea of what should happen, but he is just as lost as her, if not more. She seems to at least have a feeling of understanding, this thing Cyrena has done to her lets her trust that they will get answers, something he doesn't feel.

"What do you want to happen?" he decides to turn the question back to her.

She seems to think about it for some time, and he is willing to give her all the time she needs. "I don't want my friends to know just yet." That is the thing she's the most certain with. "But I need time to think this through. Cyrena connected us in some way and for now, I would like to focus on the thing that has changed about me. It's nothing against you, I want to understand what is going on between us to but just not yet. So, if we can wait until I feel more ready that would be great."

A soft laugh leaves his throat when she starts to ramble. "Whatever you want, love." He rests his hand against her neck and moves closer so that their foreheads rest against each other. "If you want me to stay away I will do so until you are willing to come to me."


	8. The sound of a beating heart

**The sound of a beating heart**

Right now, she wants to think about anything else then what went wrong for her friends on the island. When Klaus was able to leave the barrier and he explained it with the fact that something had happened to Bonnie, she knew that they failed.

The fact that she hasn't heard a word from them doesn't make it any easier and cleaning up the mess Elena and Jeremy created when they killed Kol hasn't calmed her as she thought it might do.

It's when she scrubs the floor of burn marks that she gets the first sign of life from them and it's not an encouraging one. Stefan is carrying a dead Jeremy through the front door.

"Come on. Let's get him upstairs." Elena says, and Caroline can only stare at the sight in front of her.

She thinks that it might be a good idea that she plans to keep her new powers a secret for a while, just in case they would expect her to wake Jeremy up like she did with Kol and she is quite certain that she would fail.

At the same time, she's suddenly a bit relieved over the voice message Tyler had left her where he told her that he is leaving town for now, not feeling safe around Klaus and he still has the idea that he can find a way to help her. At least he isn't here to tell her friends.

* * *

Ever since Cyrena had left the Gilbert house she's kept herself hidden, possibly in her cabin that they can't get to without her permission, and he has tried countless times to get through her spell so that he can get some answers.

Compared to Caroline, he doesn't have the patience to wait her out, and Kol was completely useless he didn't know anything more then what could be read in legends and he had no interest what so ever to help Klaus search the forest.

He looks around and sighs, trees as far as he can see and no cabin or witch, he hasn't seen the boy that guided him the last time again either.

Starting to think that it's time to give up a sound draws his attention, the sound of a beating heart, maybe it will lead him to where he needs to go.

* * *

If she has understood everything right, then her friend has lost it more or less. It's obvious that Elena is in complete denial about Jeremy's fate and Stefan trying to be a good friend aren't willing to burst her bubble just yet.

She can understand it, to a degree. They haven't found Bonnie and have no idea if she is even alive so maybe Elena needs a little hope, Caroline is just afraid of what will happen when her friends need to accept that she has lost her last bit of family.

At the same time, she isn't sure that she likes Stefan's idea of how to help her through it. "You want Damon to use the sire bond to convince her that everything is okay?"

Stefan nods as confirmation. "I'm not in denial." They hear Elena's voice. Caroline turns to her friend with a sad smile while Stefan turns off the tap.

She lets her friend speak her mind, to tell them of her belief in the Gilbert rings magic and the whole time she just wishes that Elena could see that it isn't happening, that if the ring would have worked then he would already be awake.

At the end of things Elena doesn't even let her speak, she doesn't want to hear them say that it won't happen. "There's absolutely no way that my brother is dead." She says determined but Caroline can feel that the words are said not to convince them but to convince herself.

When Elena leaves them, Caroline wants to grab her, shake her and make her realise that this is happening and after when she has accepted it, she can be a friend and help her through it. But she doesn't instead she follows with Stefan's plan of waiting.

* * *

She isn't sure what she's supposed to do. There's nothing she can help with and just sitting around doing nothing isn't really her. She wonders if they shouldn't be more prepared to deal with someone's death by know and the fact that it has become somewhat of a norm for them scares her.

Needing to do something at least she tries to reach Tyler to inform him of Jeremy's death. She isn't sure if he is going to care much, she has no idea if he and Jeremy were close in any way, but he might want to know that they utterly failed to get the cure.

Dialling his number something else catches her attention, a heartbeat. Normally she wouldn't think much about it, she could usually hear the heartbeats of those around her, but ever since Cyrena did her magic on her, her hearing has gone down.

Looking around she tries to find whoever it can belong to but nothing, no one is there except her friends in the house. Maybe it's just the stress of everything that has happened these days, she thinks and tries to ignore it for now.

She leaves a message for Tyler when he doesn't answer and soon thereafter Stefan joins her on the porch offering a cup of coffee. "Do you know where he is?" he asks having heard her message.

She shakes her head. "We sort of had an argument, he didn't even tell me he was leaving in person."

"About what?" he wonders.

Of course, that he would ask, now she must think of a way to explain without telling him what has really happened to her. "The cure." That's the first thing that comes to mind. "When we learned that there were only one, I might have seemed a bit relieved that he couldn't use it on Klaus." It isn't a complete lie.

Stefan hums. "Maybe not celebrate yet if you care about Klaus immortality, we have no idea what Katherine is planning on doing with it."

Well, she doesn't think Katherine is going to be stupid enough to go up against Klaus, is more likely that she is going to barter for her freedom. Caroline just wishes that her means to do so didn't come with waking an ancient and dangerous being, why do those two words always seem to go together.

Looking back now at what they lost, she does wonder why they even went after the cure, to begin with. "All of this only too make things worse." She says with a sigh.

Stefan leans against a pillar looking out at the quiet street, the rest of the city have no idea what has happened, the dangers they have gone through. Sometimes she does miss those simpler times when the worst thing that could happen where if a guy didn't like her.

"Yeah. I mean, talk about denial. In my head, I was thinking there was no way Elena was gonna stay a vampire forever...And now without any family." Stefan's voice draws her out of her thoughts. "I couldn't understand why you wanted us to leave it alone."

She takes a deep breath. "I just had this feeling that something bad was going to happen, I can't really explain it, but maybe it's just that a lot of the things we try usually makes thing worse." Especially when it comes to making life easier for Elena.

Which is exactly what they are doing now, it's just become so normal for them, that sometimes she thinks that they forget that what Elena wants isn't always what's best for them.

But to be fair, it was Stefan that wanted the cure for her, not being able to see her go through all the bad of being a vampire, and when it turned out she was sired to Damon, they all wanted to help. But maybe her friend should have thought about if she wanted to be a vampire or not before she started to date one and fall for a second.

* * *

Wherever she has gone today the sound of that beating heart has followed her. It's faint and she can easily tune it out if she wants to but when she listens after it, it's there and she can't figure out where it comes from.

But she has managed to keep herself busy, talking to her mother about a cover story for Jeremy's death and sent Meredith over to convince Elena that Jeremy is dead and Matt to help comfort their friend.

A part of her is starting to feel like she is in denial too. She knows that Jeremy is dead that's not the problem it's just that sometimes she thinks that all this horror that has happened to them must be a joke and at any moment now someone is going to laugh over the fact that they fell for it.

She looks down at her phone once more, reading the message from Stefan that gave her some hope that maybe they can have some luck. Bonnie has been found and according to her, she knows how to save Jeremy.

Waiting outside the Gilbert house to avoid the stench inside, she is filled with relief when she sees Damon's car and Bonnie that comes out of it. "Thank god. We were so, so worried." She embraces her friend not wanting to let go when they are now all home.

But the look Damon gives her starts to fill her with dread instead. "Could you get Stefan out here?" there is no hope in him and at her confusion, he looks at Bonnie, something isn't right with her friend.

The more time she stands there with Bonnie and walking beside her to the door, she can feel it herself. Energy is surrounding the witch that is making Caroline feel sick, whatever it is that's causing it, she can't be around Bonnie right now, which is why she joins the brothers on the porch.

When she closes the door behind her and they understand that she will be staying, both of them is looking at her weirdly. "Caroline could you…" Damon starts to say.

"I need to be here." She makes absolutely clear. "Just start talking." She adds when he isn't saying anything.

Taking a deep breath Damon is looking at them in a way Caroline hasn't seen before. He is serious, but at the same time, he's afraid of the things Bonnie has told him. "The whole flight back home, all she could talk about was how she's the one that can drop the veil between this side and the Other Side." He explains to them.

So that is how she plans on saving those they have lost, by bringing every single supernatural being that has died back to life, that can't possibly end well.

Kol was right, if that happens it would be a hell on earth and all of this for a stupid cure that was never meant for them in the first place.

On top of it, Damon has more bad news to give them of how raising the veil is done. "Three massacres, three hot spots, and the witch spell of the century, and every supernatural being over there is back with a vengeance."

"The Pastor and Klaus' hybrids." Caroline thinks out loud. If she is right and they are a part of the massacres, then there is only one left and it might explain why Bonnie is making her feel sick.

If her friend is drawing her powers from the dead and not in the way that the spirits are lending their powers to her, then perhaps the thing Caroline has become, with her new connection to nature, is reacting badly to all that dark magic.

Their conversation is interrupted when both brothers hear something inside, she really hates having lost her vampire hearing. All she can do is follow them inside where Elena has answered the phone.

She can barely make out that it is April her friend is talking to and whatever the young girl has said breaks through Elena's denial. "I'm sorry. He's dead." She says and hangs up.

Disappearing upstairs with Damon just a few steps behind, the rest of them are at a loss of what to do. should they stay and help, what is the best thing to do in these situations and why haven't they learned to deal with this yet.

"I think we all need to rest." It Stefan that comes with the idea. "Matt why don't you take Bonnie home." He suggests, and Matt isn't planning on complaining.

"Do you need me?" she asks once her mortal friends have left the house.

Stefan shakes his head. "Not as long as you really want to be her. I'll call if something changes." He says to Caroline's relief.

She wants to be there for her friend but the energy from Bonnie lingers and she isn't feeling well right now. At the same time, the heartbeat has become louder. Apparently, it's trying to tell her something and she can't ignore it any longer and staying her won't help her figure it out.

* * *

It's not until he sees the cabin that he notices that it has gone dark, the guiding sound of a heartbeat was in no hurry to lead him here, not that he is complaining he has found the witches hiding place and can now force some answers from her.

But the closer he gets to the cabin the less he hears of the heartbeat and instead the crying of a baby takes its place.

Carefully he opens the door, not certain of what he expects to see inside. He is faced with a sight that is very different from what it looked like the last time he was here. Instead of the home it was it now looks like one big nursery.

A crib is standing in the middle, with the baby laying there, still crying until he comes to stand beside it, looking down at the child that is now reaching its little arms up towards him.

Klaus smiles at the sight, feeling some sort of connection to the child that he can't explain. He picks it up, holding the child in his arms. "Who would leave you out here all alone?" he looks around searching for any sign of Cyrena but can find none.

The baby makes a sound, almost like laughter and when he puts his focus back on the child once more it disappears, and he is once again standing in the middle of the forest with the cabin nowhere in sight.

It all felt so real and now he's not certain if he ever were in the cabin or not. He wouldn't be surprised if Cyrena has laced the surroundings with her magic in a way that could have caused hallucination but why they would be of a baby he can't explain.

Whatever is happening, this only left him with more questions and no answers. Witches truly are a pain in the ass, he thinks, making his way back to his mansion.

* * *

Sitting on her bed with her phone in hand she sighs when she once again couldn't reach Tyler. This time she decided to tell him everything she felt he needed to know, even if it had to be through a voice message.

She let him know about Jeremy and how she thought about his idea of still wanting to find help for her, help she doesn't even want.

She knows that she can't stop him, but she can at least let him know that if he wants this to continue working between them he should be here with her and not out there because he thinks that is the right thing to do.

Feeling somewhat relaxed for the first time today she gives herself a chance to find the heartbeat that is still surrounding her. Closing her eyes, she allows herself to just listen.

When she finally locates the sound, surprise fills her. Gasping, her hands go to her stomach. Could this really be happening, she thinks, could she really be pregnant?


	9. Something I never thought

**There's no Klaus in this chapter it's all Caroline dealing with the revelation that she is pregnant. He will be in the next though and what Kol is up to.**

* * *

 **Something I never thought**

What is she supposed to do, could this really be happening to her? Thinking about it, why wouldn't it, she has gone through a lot of weird things ever since the Salvatore brothers showed up in town.

Of course, most of the things have happened to her friends and she has been there as support, but maybe it is her time to go through it, to be the centre of some big plot.

Shaking her head, she thinks that whoever had that idea is an idiot, she likes to stay to the side and not have to worry about being a puzzle piece to someone's plan. She would rather have nothing to do with it, Cyrena better has some answers for her soon.

And then there's the question that she doesn't want to answer because she knows the answer, it isn't really that hard to figure it out, who's the father.

Right now, she's unsure if she would have preferred that it was Tyler. It would have been easier, she thinks. It would of at least be easier to explain to her friends.

But whatever she thinks she wants to make sure that she is right, that all of this isn't just a part of her imagination. But who can she turn to with a magical pregnancy that shouldn't be able to exist?

When the front door opens, she hurries out to her mother. She is going to need support, she is just unsure of how to explain this, something her mother would think impossible for her since she still believes Caroline to be a vampire.

"I'm heading out again." Her mother informs while she makes her way to the kitchen. "The fire at the Gilbert house has us occupied."

Apparently, something has gone wrong when the brothers tried to deal with Elena's grief, maybe she should have stayed. No, right now she needs to focus on herself and not Elena's problem, there are enough people to help her, so Caroline can take a few days off team Elena.

Taking a deep breath, she draws her mothers' attention. "Mom, I really need to talk to you." She can feel tears forming in her eyes.

Liz stops in filling a thermos of coffee turning to her daughter. "Caroline, what's wrong?"

Caroline sits down and tries to explain in the easiest way she can think of. "I've been hearing this sound the whole day, like a heartbeat." She looks to her mother to make sure she is listening. "I think that I'm pregnant."

The thermos hit the floor and Liz is looking at her in shock. "It, how, vampires can't…?"

She tries to give her mother a calming and reassuring smile. "Well, I'm not a vampire anymore." That only seems to confuse her mother more. "I'm still immortal, I think." Since Cyrena disappeared before she could explain it, Caroline doesn't really know how to help her mother understand. "But I don't need to eat like a human, neither do I need blood like a vampire." That is definitely a bonus.

Crouching down in front of Caroline, Liz takes her hands in her own. "Okay, start over. How did this happen?"

Caroline isn't sure if she can make it any more understandable and is quite certain that her explanation is going to become a rant that Liz won't follow, but she can always try. "There is this witch, Cyrena Maganti, but she only gives answers when it suits her, not that I'm complaining, at least not until now. But she is hard to find, if not impossible when she doesn't want to talk to us."

"Us?" of course that is the one word her mother focus on instead of the mass of information that she likely didn't understand.

And sure, she wants to tell her mother the whole truth but maybe not just yet, she doesn't think that Liz will be very happy about the fact that Klaus is the father to her grandchild, and how it happened is another crazy story she doesn't want to go into right now.

"All of us, anyone that wants to talk to her." she says instead, hoping that her mother won't press.

Maybe she sees that Caroline doesn't want to talk about it because she drops it. "And the pregnancy part, have you taken any test except your hearing."

Caroline laughs lightly at her mother's words but shakes her head. "No, I sort of learned about it barely an hour ago." And she is still not certain if she believes it

"Okay, I'm going to make a few calls to make sure someone covers for me at work and then we're going to figure this out." Liz stands up smiling at her daughter. "It's going to be okay Caroline, we're going to figure this out."

* * *

After Liz has made all the necessary phone calls they decided to contact Meredith to get the answers they need, at least when it comes to the medical stuff. Even if it's not Meredith's speciality, right now Caroline doesn't think it's smart to involve someone that doesn't know anything about the supernatural.

Once in the hospital, they disappear into a patient room before they let Meredith in on what has happened to Caroline and what they need help with.

When that is done, Meredith starts to look through some papers. "Okay, so if I get this right, you are almost a hundred percent certain that you are pregnant since you can hear a heartbeat."

"More or less, yes. But I would like to have a more definitive answer since I could be hallucinating." She isn't completely certain of what she can trust right now.

Meredith nods understanding. "So, we will take a blood test, and hopefully that can give us an answer. If you are right, then the heartbeat you hear should mean that you are around six weeks pregnant."

Caroline thinks back, counting the weeks that have gone by. "That sounds about right." She says while Meredith is taking her blood.

When Meredith leaves them alone for a while, Liz draws Caroline's attention to her. "Caroline, I thought you and Tyler were broken up back then."

Well, this is going to be fun, but she knows that she can't keep the secret of the baby's father, not when it comes to her mother. If anyone deserves to know the truth then is Liz, at least so that she can have some time to accept and maybe even be okay with it.

She takes a deep breath. "We were sort of. It was a fake break up, but Tyler isn't the father." Surprise is all over Liz's face. "What I told you about Cyrena, well she didn't just do something to me…" Caroline looks down not wanting to see her mother's reaction. "Klaus is a part of it too and… well, he is the father."

"You're certain?" Liz asks. "It's not that you just think he's the father?"

Slowly Caroline starts to meet her gaze. "He is the father." She answers determined. "I know that it would have been easier if it were Tyler's but that isn't the case." And honestly, she doesn't want it to be Tyler's not after the argument they had.

"Does he know?" Liz asks, and Caroline shakes her head. "Are you planning on telling him?"

She is going to have to at some point, but she isn't looking forward to it. Thinking about it, Klaus doesn't seem like the person that would take the news that he is going to be a father very well and that is if he believes it.

* * *

Back home Caroline has retreated to her room for some time alone to think about all the things Cyrena has done to her. Most if not all of it is still unexplained and the patient she had just the other day is starting to run thin.

She is spinning her daylight ring around her finger, she guesses that she doesn't really need it anymore, but it would feel wrong without it. At the same time, taking it off would be a big hint to her friends that she isn't a vampire any longer.

They have to know at some point, but something tells her that they wouldn't be that interested right now. If she is to go by what happened at the Gilbert house after she left, well she would rather stay away from Elena's mess for a while.

There is also something more important for her to deal with, like telling Klaus what she has learned. She just doesn't know how to tell him, if he doesn't already know, maybe Cyrena has told him.

Completely at a loss of what to do in this situation, she throws herself on her bed and lets the pillows muffle her frustrated screams.

"A bad day?" at the sound of Cyrena's voice she is quick to sit up.

The witch is standing in the doorway smiling at her. "What have you done to me?" she asks, not hiding her annoyance. "How can I possibly be pregnant with Klaus child?"

Cyrena doesn't seem to notice Caroline's mode, because she is still smiling, and her answer is given like it's the simplest thing in the world. "It's because it is Klaus' child that you are pregnant." She starts to explain. "A child whose father is a hybrid born from a strong line of witches is going to be extremely special."

"So, I don't get a say in this?" because Caroline thinks that she should have a say in what happens to her body.

Cyrena sits down next to her taking her hands in hers. "Of course you do," she says calmly. "Let me explain it all to you and if you don't want anything to do with this, I will undo my spells and wait until the next opportunity presents itself."

Well, she guesses that hearing the witch out can't be that bad especially if she is really going to give her a way out of this once the explanation is done.

Caroline nods for Cyrena to continue. "What I did to you, making you pure, it was so that you would be able to carry this child so that it would be able to be brought in to this world."

She explains that it's only because of what Caroline has become that all of this is possible. Otherwise, a vampire or hybrid, in this case, would never be able to have a child. Well, Cyrenas magic helped out a lot in that too, not just in making Caroline capable of carrying it, but it wouldn't have mattered if Caroline had stayed a vampire.

"I have foreseen this child's birth for centuries now, waiting for Klaus to find that person that he could come to love. And the gift that you have now, they are yours to use as you see fit. Once you learned to control them."

"And these powers what are they exactly?" because they are still a complete mystery to her.

"Natures will," Cyrena answers her. "You can do things most witches can only dream of, but it comes with a price. If the magic is dark like when you brought Kol back to life, you will need Niklaus help to restore yourself to your pure self."

Caroline doesn't know what to think, because this is a lot to take in and she isn't sure if she still understands everything. What will she be able to do once she has a handle on her new powers if Cyrena describes it as something witches can only dream of? She has seen Bonnie do a lot of powerful magic and she knows that her friend is inexperienced still.

But she knows one thing, and maybe that is the most important thing right now. She want's children, she has always wanted children. Even if she knew that it was no longer an option after Kathrine smothered her with a pillow, it hadn't sunk in yet, not completely.

"Is this a onetime thing, I mean if I say no now does that mean that you will stay away from me forever or just try to convince me later." It would be nice to know all the details before she makes her decision.

Cyrena gets up from the bed and seems to be deep in thought while she wanders around Caroline's room. She wasn't expecting it to be that hard of a question, shouldn't Cyrena already have an answer about it for her.

But she lets the witch take her time, which feels like hours but is more likely just a few minutes. "I don't know if I can do this without you," Cyrena says saddened. "He has really come to care about you and I know that you care about him too."

Perhaps she does, she is just afraid to admit it, for what it would mean. If she were to give Klaus a chance that would change everything, it at least feels that way.

She places her hand on her stomach, she is going to have this child. Knowing that it exists she can't just have it disappear or whatever you would call what Cyrena would do.

"I just have one last question." She says. "Do I have to be worried about getting pregnant in the future, because a plus to having been a vampire was that I didn't have to think about that sort of thing."

Cyrena starts to laugh at her question and maybe for the first time since she met the witch, Caroline can actually see a person and not just this really old and powerful being.

Once Cyrena stops laughing she shakes her head. "You would still need my magic if you wanted more children in the future, Caroline. Maybe that would be something you should take the time to discuss with Klaus to if it ever becomes something you want."

Well, it's good to know more about how her new situation at least, and now she just has to figure out how to tell Klaus. She wonders how long she can take before she has to tell him, without anyone else finding out her little secret.


	10. I have to tell you

**I have to tell you**

It's amazing that she has been able to keep all that has happened to her a secret this long, and she can probably thank Elena for it. The fact that her friend turned her humanity off has them all distracted, which is why they're hoping for something good when Elena decided that she wants to be a cheerleader again.

Caroline's first reaction was to refuse her, she can't have Elena destroy all that she worked for with the squad, but at the same time, they are supposed to help her.

In this case, not letting Elena in might do as much damage as letting her join since Caroline has gracefully tried to come up with an excuse for why she can't compete. She isn't sure how a magic pregnancy would react to being thrown around in the air with the risk of landing badly.

So far, no one has asked any hard questions to answer, but she misses being able to compel people to just agree with whatever excuse she has. Well as long as no one figures out that she is pregnant, and the wrong person doesn't find out too soon, thinking about Klaus, everything should be fine.

She shouldn't have to worry about it for that long anyway, she is planning on telling him tonight once the cheerleading competition is over and her friends are busy keeping an eye on Elena.

Is she a horrible person for using her friend's problem to her advantage? She really hopes not because humanity-less Elena is a really good way to divert attention, at least until she is ready to tell them what is going on.

When that day comes for her to tell her friends all, she just hopes that she has had enough time to truly understand everything that is happening and maybe she can even get more explained from Cyrena.

* * *

The baby from the cabin have kept haunting him ever since that day. He has heard it crying from one of the unoccupied rooms next to his own, but whenever he enters it's always empty, no one in sight.

He had hoped to distract himself with extracting information from the werewolf that had helped the professor and now needed protection from Katherine of all people. Sometimes the world seems really small.

It just that he isn't the only one that wants something from her. "So, where is that little backstabber Hayley and what does she know about Katherine?" Damon asks him when he shows up with a list of things he thinks Klaus sucks at.

"I should help you?" because that makes sense, at least according to Damon it does. "After you lot killed my brother," that he is alive again shouldn't matter since they always seem to be angry over what he's done to Elena, including killing her. "and imprisoned me in the Gilbert living room?" he adds just for the personal inconvenience.

Damon apparently not noticing Klaus complete lack of interest in helping closes the distance between them. "You might want to prioritize, Klaus. You have much bigger problems." When Klaus looks at him blankly Damon continues to explain the predicament. "Katherine has the cure." Of course she does. "My guess is she's gonna want to cram it down your throat. If I get the cure, I'll give it to Elena, everybody wins."

Normally he might have seen use in Damon's proposal, just to make sure that the cure wasn't used on him, but the circumstances have changed quite a lot. "If Katherine has the cure, she's going to try and negotiate her freedom." He says while taking place in the couch. "I'll gladly give it to her if it means that we can stop Silas."

The look on Damon's face when it's starts to sink in that he won't get any help from Klaus in finding the older doppelgänger amuses him. Even if Klaus would have liked to be able to create a new set of hybrids he would rather keep Caroline on his good side for now.

But that doesn't mean that he can't use Damon to find Katherine, it's just better if the vampire isn't aware of it. "If you want to conduct your own investigation, I did have a run-in with a vampire who may know where Katerina is. Too bad for you, I bit halfway through his bloody neck. He probably won't have much time for chit-chat."

It got Damon's attention and he has soon left the mansion. With everybody looking for the cure it's going to be found sooner or later, he just has to make sure that no one takes it before they can use it on Silas.

Once it has gone quiet around him the sound from the baby can be heard again. Quiet and slowly he makes his way up the stairs to the room the sound is coming from. He doesn't expect to see anything but it's like he is drawn there.

Opening the door, he is met by the boy that led him to the cabin that first time. "Play with me." The boy says, running past Klaus and disappears.

Klaus stares at the last place the boy was visible, something really weird is happening and he would like to get a few answers from the witch.

* * *

Everything is ready for the competition and Caroline is enviously looking at her teammates as they are waiting for their turn. She would want to compete, this was supposed to have been her year, but she guesses that it wasn't to be.

Searching the team for her friend she notices that Elena is missing. Great, now she has to worry about the chaos a missing humanity less vampire can create.

To her relief, her missing friend soon enters the hall once more. "Hey, where were you? You're going on any minute."

"I'm here aren't I?" Elena answers.

Caroline wonders how someone that isn't supposed to feel anything can be so incredibly good at annoying her. The fact that Elena is wearing a blue ribbon isn't making her feel any better either. "What's with the ribbon? That's not even our colours."

Elena doesn't give her an answer, she just smiles and twirls her ponytail while walking away, not caring about Caroline's annoyance.

Wanting to figure out what Elena has done now, Caroline looks around spotting one of the opponents in a blue suit with a scarf around her neck. At this point, it isn't hard to guess why the girl is wearing a scarf.

Right now, she doesn't care what her friends think is the best way to help Elena, because this behaviour can't continue. "Are you out of your mind?" she hisses once she has caught up to the doppelgänger.

"What is your problem?" Elena turns around to face her.

Last time Caroline checked, Elena was her problem. "Feeding on the competition? Hello. Did you not hear what Damon told you?" because she is sure that he used the sire bond to stop her from feeding on people.

"I did, but who cares? I'll do whatever I want." Well, that is becoming obvious, Caroline thinks.

Before she can take her anger out on Elena, Stefan comes up behind her. "Everything all right?" he wonders.

If Caroline got to answer then it would be a big no, because everything is completely wrong. But Elena doesn't seem to think so. "Yeah, as soon as the queen backs off, everything will be fine." Elena leaves them to join her team.

This can't be good, Caroline thinks, keeping her eye on Elena so that she doesn't decide to eat anyone else. "Remember how Damon sired her to behave?" she asks Stefan. "It didn't really work."

Right now, she feels like hitting something, she doesn't have the time to deal with Elena drama when she has her own problems to deal with. It doesn't get better when Stefan's solution, for now, is to call Damon and inform him, so they can come up with some plan.

Before Stefan can do that Caroline grabs his arm to stop him. "Just let me get this out. I'm leaving this mess to you guys because I am more likely to kill her then help her, and I have my own problems to deal with so good luck."

"Caroline," Stefan calls after her when she turns to leave. "This isn't her, you have to remember that."

She is trying but it isn't easy. "Well, she turned her humanity of Stefan, she didn't turn in to a completely different person." Sighing she looks over to her friend. "She's aware of the consequences and sadly I do think that this is a part of her, even if it might be a very small part that we rarely see."

Before Stefan can say anything more she leaves the gym. She is going to get home and prepare whatever speech she is going to give Klaus in hope that he will believe her.

* * *

So far Hayley had been mostly useless. She has no idea of where Katherine has disappeared to and he can see why the older doppelgänger found her to be a good pawn, easy to fool and would have been even easier to get rid of if he hadn't interfered.

At the moment the werewolf is studying his paintings and Klaus needs a bit of time away from her, checking in with Kol is a good enough excuse, that is if his brother would deem it necessary to answer the phone.

" _If I don't answer the first few times it usually because I don't want to talk to you."_ He answers after a few tries too many in Klaus mind.

Trying to keep calm, which is hard with everything that is going on, Klaus goes right to the point of his call. "How is your search going?"

" _As expected,"_ Kol says with a sigh. _"Any information about Cyrena is just like everything else, myths and Katerina, well she is good at keeping herself hidden."_

He had hoped for at least something good, but what does he expect, why would things start to go easy now of all times. Maybe they will have some luck and Silas will take his time making his way her at least.

" _Was there anything else?"_ Kol asks when Klaus has been quiet for a while.

"If you can't find anything out about Katerina's whereabouts on your own, keep an eye on the older Salvatore and our sister. Make sure Rebekah doesn't take it or that they force it on Elena." Can't they let her stay a vampire when she now wants it, he thinks that it would be less of a hassle.

" _Fine, but you're going to owe me."_ Kol says before he hangs up.

Putting his phone away he joins Hayley again, who has helped herself to his bourbon. "You're back." She says with a small smile. "Do you usually leave your guest alone?"

"You are not really a guest, let's remember that." He takes the glass out of her hand, placing it on the table. "You are someone that asked for protection in return for information. Information that you have yet to give."

She shrugs. "Maybe I'm not in a sharing mood." And he is not in a mood to play games.

Grabbing her arm, he draws her near. "Hey, watch it." She yelps.

"Remember those unpleasantries that were mentioned over dinner." He can see how she swallows nervously. "If you don't want me to kill you in Katerina's stead, you will deliver your end of the bargain."

* * *

It's now or never if she doesn't go through with it and tell Klaus now she is probably never going to have the courage to do so later. There's just so long she can keep it a secret to before he would find out from someone else, or by seeing her growing belly.

But a part of her wants to turn around, she's afraid of how he will react to the news. Vampires aren't supposed to be able to procreate and that is what has happened here. She will totally understand if he doesn't believe her.

When she enters the mansion, the first thing she hears is him talking to someone. "My sister informs me that your vampire assailant is dead, so you're safe and free to go" she wonders who's here.

"So this is it, you want me to leave now?" That was Hayley's voice.

Not caring that she is technically marching through a home that isn't hers, she suddenly is in a hurry to get to the room their talking in. "What the hell is she doing here?" both Klaus and Hayley are looking surprised at her.

"She was just leaving," Klaus answers and makes his way to her. "And what can I help you with, luv?"

Recovering from the surprise of Caroline's appearance, Hayley managed to give a snarky remark. "Wow, Tyler leaves town and you throw yourself at Klaus." She passes them on her way out, glaring at Caroline. "Not the perfect little girlfriend you would like everyone to believe you are."

She knows that it's childish, but right now she's acting on instinct and when Hayley makes it to the door, Caroline's eyes turn silver and Hayley gets the door in her face. If nothing else, it made Caroline happier and hastened Hayleys steps out of there.

Now alone Caroline turns to Klaus again. "We need to talk." She takes a deep breath and moves to sit on the couch. "I know why Cyrena brought us together after the pageant."

"Should I be worried?" Klaus sits down next to her. "This isn't just another weird spell she's never going to explain right?"

Caroline shakes her head. "No, but I don't think you're going to like it, or even believe it." She takes his hand, resting it on her stomach. "I'm pregnant."


	11. This is happening

**This is happening**

It was a lot to take in, Caroline pregnant with his child, he is still not sure if he truly believes it. When the word left her mouth something in him shut off, the only thing he really heard after that was the beating heart of their child.

He knows that she was trying to explain how it all was possible, but that information just went right over his head, and since she is now sleeping, he will have to wait till morning to ask her to go through it again.

At least there's an explanation to why he has been hearing a baby's cries for some time now. When the sound once more fills his ears, he hopes that this is the last time he has this hallucination, or whatever he is supposed to call it.

Moving towards the room he wonders what he will see now, will it still be empty or is there something else he is meant to see.

Like the cabin, the room now looks like a nursery and knowing what he now knows it actually brings him some joy. If this is what the future has planned for him, he can imagine a worse fate.

He moves to the middle of the room where the crib is standing, touching the imaginary mobile of wolves running amongst full moons it all feels so real. He knows that none of this exists, but he wants it too.

"Do you have an answer to your question?" he looks towards the boy who is now standing on the opposite side of the crib. "Who am I?"

He smiles at the boy, looking at him now, he can see similarities between them, but he has his mothers' eyes. "You're my son." And he won't let anyone harm him.

* * *

The sun is barely lighting the room up when Caroline wakes. Like the last time, she finds Klaus bed incredibly comfortable and she wouldn't mind staying the day in it, well if she could get some company that is.

Having the time, she looks around the room that she only been in twice before and both those times she just wanted out. How things can change in such a short time, she thinks.

Not seeing Klaus, she wonders where he might have gone, and what he must be thinking. His reaction was nonexisting like he couldn't really take in what she was saying. She isn't sure if he even heard her.

She can only hope that he will accept what has happened sooner or later if he hasn't already. Even if she rather it was sooner she will let him take his time, rushing this seems like a recipe for disaster.

Whatever may happen now she would like to know where he disappeared to. She tries to listen after him but nothing, how she misses her heighten senses.

Instead, she tries something else, something new. She closes her eyes focusing on him to see if she can feel where he may be. When she starts to feel his presence in the room next door she smiles. Knowing where he is might come in handy, and maybe she can learn to locate others the same way.

When she has made her way to the room she is left surprised by what she sees when she opens the door. The walls appear newly painted with wolves running through a forest, guided by a single light.

Taken by the beauty of it, it takes her a while to notice Klaus that is sleeping against one of the walls. Maybe she doesn't have to worry if he already preparing a nursery because she can't imagine this to be anything else.

Carefully so to not startle him she kneels before him and lays a hand on his arm. "Klaus."

Slowly he starts to wake and when his eyes land on her he smiles. "Hello, luv." He moves his hand to lay on her cheek but stops himself when he sees the paint on his hand. "Guess I got more paint on me than I thought."

"What made you decide to paint a whole room?" she isn't complaining but at the same time, this wasn't something that had to be done now.

He shrugs and moves her to sit beside her. "I had this vision or something showing this room as a nursery and I just needed something to do." he explains to her, looking around at his work. "And painting usually helps take my mind off things."

She leans her head against his shoulder, feeling unusually calm and safe in his presence. "So, you are okay with this."

"No, I still want a lot more explained from Cyrena and a part of me is doubting if it's really happening, but I'm okay with a future that's involving you." It's better than him not wanting a child under any circumstances. "Do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

The question catches her off guard. She hasn't thought about the gender at all and she would never have thought that Klaus would care. "Do you?" she asks to see where he truly stands on the matter.

Light laughter leaves him. "I'm asking because I know." Alright now she's officially confused, how the hell could he possibly know the gender of their child just hours after learning that they're having one.

* * *

The look on Caroline's face is priceless, she seems utterly confused and he finds something charming in it. It also feels nice to be able to surprise her, to know something about all of this that she doesn't.

When Caroline appears to have gathered her thoughts she grabs his hands. "What makes you think that you know the child's gender." There's a certain tone of concern in her voice.

He wants her to understand it, to believe in what he knows, but he understands if she doesn't just trust his word. "When I first found you in Cyrena's cabin, I was led there by a boy." Starting from the beginning seems like the best choice. "When I asked who he was he said I knew, and now after you told me about our child, he asked the question back if I knew who he was."

It takes a while for Caroline to react to his words, and during that time he studies every movement she makes. How she swallows, her eyes darting around the room like their looking for something that isn't there.

Lastly, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "You saw our son?" even as a question he can hear jealousy coming from her.

"Yes." That is the most likely explanation at least. "He has your eyes." He tells her.

She looks at him again and shakes her head. "How did we end up here?" she asks.

"I wish I knew luv." Coming back to the place where it all started, only to break his curse, but so much more followed.

Who could ever have thought that it would lead to this, to him Niklaus Mikaelson learning to love this wonderful woman that now is pregnant with his child, it shouldn't be possible.

No matter what's to come for them he will at least try to do right by Caroline and their child. "I need to get this paint of me." He says rising from the floor.

"Klaus?" Caroline calls after him when he is about to exit the room. "I'm also okay with it." He raises an eyebrow, waiting for her to elaborate. "I'm okay with a future involving you."

While she was talking, Caroline moved closer to him. He planned to tell her how he felt hearing does words, how it makes him more secure in what has happened to them.

Well, he planned but she never gives him the chance before she kisses him. When they separate, their eyes reflect in each other's. "You're sure about this?" he asks, wanting to know that this time it's truly their choice.

She nods, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sure Klaus, this time it isn't a spell." She leans closer to kiss him once more. "I want us to do this right." She murmurs against his lips.

He responds to the kiss she gives him, wanting this probably as badly as she does. He wants it to be real, that she won't sneak out on him like the last time, and he truly believes she won't.


	12. Telling a friend

**Telling a friend**

Lying in bed together feels so simple, she can almost forget that there's a world outside where her friends won't understand how she can care about Klaus or the danger that always seems to happen around them.

Her fingers are following the patterns of his tattoo, the birds that come flying out of the feather. "Is this real?" Klaus asks her. "You want to be here?" there's doubt coming from him and she can understand if he needs recurrence that she won't disappear.

If there's one thing Caroline knows, it's how it feels to be a second choice. "I want this Klaus." She wants to be here, and nowhere else. "I do choose to give us a chance."

He kisses her on the head while whispering a thank you. "You don't understand how much that means to me."

She probably doesn't, but she believes that it isn't far from how she is feeling. She wanted someone to choose her, pick her. It feels like a lifetime ago that she had that conversation with Bonnie and she wasn't imagining someone like Klaus when she said those things.

Their perfect moment together is interrupted by the ringing of Klaus phone, and she would gladly have taken it from him and thrown it across the room if it wasn't Stefan that was calling.

Klaus apparently has a similar thought, or at least he plans to ignore the call. "It could be important."

"Your friends always seem to think that it is." But he does answer. "Whatever could you need my help with?"

Klaus puts the phone on speaker so that Caroline can easier hear her friend. _"We need to figure out who to stop a third massacre to happen. Apparently, Silas has made it to town."_

There was that thing about the danger that always surrounds them. But without the cure, they don't have a good way of stopping him and Caroline isn't sure of how much she can actually do in this situation.

"And I should just be inclined to help because you're asking." She looks upset at Klaus, he knows that they need to stop Silas so why is he making this so much harder than it has to be.

" _Silas is a danger to all of us."_ Stefan says, sounding just as annoyed as Caroline is feeling. _"So, come to the boarding house and I'll fill you in."_ he hangs up before Klaus can complain some more.

"Since when did he get the right to give out orders." Even if she's annoyed at Klaus unwillingness to work with her friends she can't help but laugh at his frustration.

Sure, she would rather stay in bed too, but the faster they deal with Silas, the faster they can find some time to figure out what will happen next with them.

She sits up and gives him a kiss. "Don't worry, you're still the stronger of the two of you." She says trying to cheer him up.

In response, he rolls his eyes. "Before all of this started, I was supposed to be the strongest being on the planet." His eyes settle on her stomach. "Annoyingly enough, I'm probably the weakest one in this room."

That could probably be debated, she thinks. Sure, she might be able to take him down, but doing so would most likely put her in a coma that she can't wake from without his help. but there's no doubt that she is more equal in strange to him now.

"Poor you." She says with a smile. "How are you going to survive."

"I'll do my best." He says kissing her shoulder.

"It's more than you could say about my clothes." She holds up her shirt that is far from useable. "You have to be more careful with my clothes."

"I'll buy you a new one." He comments. "In the meanwhile, you can borrow something from Rebekah's wardrobe."

She has to admit that his sister does have a good sense of style, but she can't believe he's serious. "She's going to kill me."

"Not certain she can, luv." He laughs. "She will most likely not even notice it."

Caroline isn't as certain of the fact, and if there is anyone that would figure out a way to kill her it would be Rebekah in retaliation for even touching something that is hers, but what other choice does she really have.

* * *

It looks like a tornado has made its way through the Salvatore boarding house. Red plastic cups are thrown all over the room, it seems like the people at this party has found every single bottle of alcohol in the house and she is certain that the furniture has seen better days.

Picking up one of the cups with liquid still in it she turns to Klaus. "Who do we think is behind all of this?" she has her suspicions.

The look Klaus gives her indicates that he is thinking the same thing, this is most likely the work of humanity-less Elena. "You're not planning on drinking that, right?" he points to the cup in her hand.

She shakes her head and makes a disgusted face while putting it down again. No, she has no interest in drinking someone's leftover booze, and especially not while she is pregnant.

Starting to wonder where her friend is after he's the one that invited them she calls out to him. "Stefan." It's weird that he's making them wait since it sounded urgent on the phone.

It takes a while for him to join them. "I had to finish a call with Damon." He excuses himself and looks surprised to see her there. "Did Klaus call you or…"

"I was at his when you called." She says not feeling like hiding the fact that she is starting to build something with the original hybrid. "We were supposed to talk about Silas." she sits down on the sofa trying to avoid the mess.

Stefan explains to them how Liz had informed him that blood banks in the area have had a sudden rising in thefts of their blood. Most likely it's Silas work, he has followed them from the island.

While Stefan has explained the situation, Klaus has poured himself a drink from Damon's bourbon. "What about Elena? Don't vampires with their humanity off tend to overindulge in human blood, or were you the exception?" he turns to Stefan smirking.

But Stefan shakes his head. "It's not Elena." With the amount of blood that has disappeared it's unlikely that she would have been able to steal it without their knowledge. "Look. Silas wants to die and be reunited with his one true love, but he's supernatural, so if he takes the cure and dies, he gets stuck on the Other Side."

"How Shakespearian," Klaus says taking a seat next to Caroline. "And you don't need to convince us that he has to be stopped, were already on board with that so let's speed up this storytelling."

Stefan looks a bit confused over Klaus willingness to stop Silas. "Damon mentioned that you had no intention of helping in finding the cure for Elena, so what happens when we get it from Katherine and Silas is stopped." He asks.

"But we need the cure to stop Silas." Caroline joins the discussion, hoping that her friend will believe her over Klaus. "I told you that I had a bad feeling about all of this." Stefan nods to show that he is listening. "Well, I lied that it was because everything we do usually makes things worse." She takes a deep breath. "I had these voices telling me he wasn't allowed to wake."

"And these voices, they're coming from where?" Stefan wonders.

Caroline shrugs. "The other side, I think that the spirits are talking to me." She looks to Klaus and takes a hold of his hand. "But we only get answers in pieces." She explains.

"From who?" Stefan asks.

She plans to answer but Klaus beats her to it. "A powerful witch, but we need to focus right now on how to use the cure on Silas.

Studying her friend's expression, it almost looks like he's feeling a bit defeated. "You're not going to help us save Elena?"

She shakes her head. "I can't." she wants him to understand her position, but it's hard when she barely can understand it all herself. "She's still my friend Stefan, but here and now, we need to think about what is best for everyone, not just Elena."

"And if you succeed in curing him, how do you intend to kill him? I don't think he is incapable of defending himself." Stefan asks. "And it's not like he's going to take the cure until the barrier between the living and dead is gone."

Caroline rises and makes her way over to Stefan. Taking his hands in hers she instinctively lets an energy pass between them. "I'm not completely sure on what I'm capable of, but I can take him down."

"What has happened to you, Caroline?"

She smiles kindly at her friend. "Apparently I'm pure or something like that. I'm not a vampire but still immortal." She knows that she isn't good at explaining it. "I think that I have become a part of nature, like a witch but not actually a witch."

Stefan looks just as confused as she's feeling about the thing. "And Klaus is a part of all of this?" he looks to the hybrid that is still sitting on the couch.

Caroline follows his gaze. "I need him to stay pure." She explains smiling. "Without Klaus, I would be in a coma that I can't wake up from."

Normally she might have hated being tied to Klaus like this, but she has come to accept it for what it is. As long as she doesn't fight it, there are worse people out there than Klaus when it comes to their treatment of her.


	13. An important revelation

**An important revelation**

To figure out a way to stop Silas third massacre and hopefully give themselves more time to work with, they decided that the best possible place to find answers would be in professor Shanes office.

On their way there, Stefan had updated her on the Elena situation. Apparently, Damon had taken her out of Mystic Falls and to New York in hope that a change of scenery might help her.

It couldn't hurt at least, Caroline thinks even if she is aware that they have a bad habit of ending up in more turbel than they bargained for.

Once at the office their lucky, the door is opened and most of campus is empty, so they don't have to worry about being disturbed. "What are we looking for?" Caroline asks as she looks around the room.

"Well, if Shane really was working with Silas, chances are he was helping him plan his next move." Stefan answers her.

Caroline sighs, that wasn't really the answer she was looking for. "I was thinking of something more specific, a fitting title or subject of a book he might have." Shane has a lot of books in his office and she isn't in the mood to look through them all.

But no one has any answers for her, meaning that if this is to go any faster she has to do this on her own. She closes her eyes and focuses on Silas, the energy she felt around Bonnie when she returned from the island and the massacres that have occurred.

When she opens her eyes again she is standing in front of a bookcase with her hand on a book. "Found it." She turns around with the book in hand.

Stefan is looking shocked at her, it's probably going to take a while for her friends to get used to her new ability after she has told them. Klaus, on the other hand, is smiling, almost proud looking.

She places the book on the desk opening it randomly to a page that is showing a triangle and a different symbol in every corner. "In some schools of magic such as Expression, human sacrifice can be used as a focus for power." Stefan starts to read from the page.

The book explains the use of supernatural sacrifices to strengthen the human one. With all three performed one would have created an expression triangle. Which mean that they have one human sacrifice and one supernatural so far.

Caroline looks to Klaus that have taken place in the chair behind the desk. "Have you ever met a witch that used this kind of magic?" if this is the magic Bonnie has been caught in she wants to know everything.

He shakes his head. "I never really cared what magic they used as long as they could be helpful. If you want information about specific magic, Kol is the one to ask." He picks up his phone holding it out to her. "Should you or I call him?"

"Put him on speaker." She answers.

"Did I miss something, Kol is dead." Stefan is looking confused at them. "He is dead, right?"

Great another thing she needs to explain. Turning towards her friend she is anxiously biting her lip, because explaining that she has a new power more similar to a witch than a vampire is one thing, explaining that you can bring someone back to life is another.

She takes a deep breath. "I might have brought him back to life with my new powers. I didn't plan it, it sorts of just happened."

If he doesn't believe her the proof comes when Kol answer Klaus phone call. _"How's life in Mystic Falls?"_

"Silas is here." Caroline lets him know at once, not wanting to drag this out if Bonnie could be in any danger. "And you don't happen to know anything about Expression magic?"

It goes quiet for a while and the three of them don't say anything just waiting for Kol to answer. _"It's dark magic."_ That's his simple explanation of it. _"Few witches would dare to even dabble in it. Should I assume that this has to do with Silas and the Bennett Witch?"_

"We think so," Klaus answers his brother. "Would you mind helping out?"

" _Wow, he asks."_ Kol jokes. _"I'm on my way."_ He adds before Klaus decides to stop asking nicely and soon after he hangs up on them.

The most important thing right now for them to do is find Bonnie before the massacre can happen. "According to the book, the last sacrifice is witches." Caroline reads.

* * *

Stefan had left the room to try and reach Bonnie while Caroline and Klaus try to figure out were the last massacre will happen.

They collect a map and places it on the table. Caroline marks the previous places with exes, one for Pastor Youngs farm and one for the old Lockwood cellar. "Here." She says and points to the place the third massacre is most likely to happen.

Once she has drawn up the triangle Klaus takes the pen and ruler from her. "Somebody's been skipping their geometry classes." He draws a mark the other way on the map to form a mirrored triangle.

But Caroline shakes her head and stops him. "Trust me, this is where we need to be." She explains.

He trusts her, no doubt about it, but he would like to know how she has come to the conclusion of were the massacre will happen. "Is it a feeling or…"

"Partly, but it's like I can hear these whispers in my head." She takes a deep breath. "I think witches on the other side can talk to me, guide me in a way."

Klaus makes his way around the table and takes her in his arms. "Is this safe?" he places a hand on her stomach.

She nods. "I don't think Cyrena would risk any harm to this child, and as you pointed out, I'm kind of hard to kill." Their moment is interrupted by Stefan that enters the room. "Did you get a hold of Bonnie." Caroline asks, separating from Klaus.

"No, but I talked to her dad. I think I found Silas." He explains, now they just have to hope that they can ward him off until the cure is in their hands.

* * *

They're hurrying through the forest as fast as they can, though they are slowed by having to follow the map and by Caroline not having vampire speed any longer.

As they are getting closer Caroline can start to feel the energy of magic being performed and soon, lit torches can be seen through the trees.

The surrounding is being filled by a scream, sounding like Bonnie, Stefan leaves them behind and hurries to the witches' side.

When Caroline and Klaus catch up they can see Bonnie bound inside a circle of witches with one positioned by Bonnie's head, the only one of them that is not in a trance.

Bonnie is trying to break free, her eyes are pure white and witch by her side is demanding that she stops fighting them, something Bonnie doesn't seem to listen to.

"Stop!" Stefan yells as he makes his way through the circle. "It's not what you think." He tries, but the witch just wants him to leave. "She's working for Silas." That at least gets the witch to pay him more attention.

She turns towards him. "Silas?" there's fear in her voice.

Before Stefan can continue to explain the situation, Caroline makes her way to the witch's side. "Let me help." she's determined and stops the witch's hand when she takes out a dagger. "I can help her."

The witch shakes her head. "If Silas has her, she's lost."

"What's your name?" Caroline asks and the witch replies with Aja. "Give me a chance Aja." As she had done with Stefan earlier she lets an energy move between her and the witch.

The dagger falls from Aja's hand. "Okay." She says and moves so that Caroline can take her place. "But I hope you know what you're doing."

Caroline hopes so too. All of this is so new to her that she is doing it mostly on instinct, but she doesn't have much of a choice if she wants to save her friend.

She takes her friends head between her hands and leans over her. "Everything is going to be okay Bonnie, I'm going to make sure of it." She closes her eye's and let's nature guide her.

* * *

They can't do anything but watch as Caroline uses her magic on Bonnie. The longer they stand there, the more they can feel of the energy emanating from Caroline and soon they can even see it.

It looks like nature is dancing around her, leaves are floating in the air and the darkness is leaving Bonnie, seeping into the ground, disappearing.

While Klaus is calm, Stefan is on edge and every time he moves closer Klaus gets in his way. "Try anything and I will break your neck." He says after a while.

"Do we even know what this will do to her?" Stefan wonders anxiously.

Klaus shakes his head. "No, but trust that I won't let her come to any harm." No matter what happens, whatever may get in his way he will protect her.

Their attention is drawn by Caroline looking up at the night sky, her silver eyes reflecting the moon above her. As a reaction to her magic, Klaus can feel his own eyes turning golden and when she falls he is there to catch her.

Everything has gone quiet, the witches are leaving their trance and nature is settling down. "What happen?" Bonnie's voice breaks the silence. "Caroline?" she sits up, looking worried at her unconscious friend.

"She will be fine." Klaus tells her but keeps his eyes on Caroline. "Will you bring Bonnie home, Stefan?" he demands.

Stefan helps Bonnie up and starts to lead her out of the forest. She reluctant, wanting to stay with Caroline to make sure she is okay. The fact that she is still disoriented does make it easy for Stefan to bring her with him.

Once they are alone in the forest Klaus leans over Caroline, kissing her. He can feel the energy that is keeping her sleeping move through her and as it enters him he is filled with the same warmth as before.

* * *

When Caroline wakes she and Klaus are still in the forest. Klaus is sitting with his back against a tree with her in his arm. The sun has come up and she looks around the place. If she didn't know what had happened here she would never have guessed it.

Turning to Klaus she smiles and lays a light kiss on his lips. "I assume everything went well?" she asks and gets a nod as an answer from Klaus.

Footsteps can be heard coming towards them and she can sense Klaus tens up. They rise from the ground looking towards the person that is approaching. "Silas, I presume," Klaus says. "Or would you prefer being called Shane right now?"

Caroline looks confused at Klaus. "Wait, what?" she looks to Silas again and she can't see Shane. "He looks like Stefan." She says making Klaus as confused as her.

She wonders if Silas can show them a different appearance or his magic just doesn't work on her. Does that mean that Silas true form is that of Stefan?

The expression Silas gives her points to that being true, he seems surprised that she sees someone else than Klaus. "Who has given you such power?" he moves towards them and for every step he takes, he lessens his illusion of appearance so that Klaus to can see his true form.

Caroline grips Klaus hand holding it tight. "I have powerful friends." She has no intention of naming Cyrena. "Is Stefan a doppelgänger?" The smile that forms on Silas' face is one she has never seen on Stefan before, but she knows that her guess is correct.


	14. Reunite the family

**Reunite the family**

Silas moves around them while taking in the surrounding that isn't filled with the twelve dead witches that he was expecting. He never thought that anyone in Mystic Falls would be strong enough to destroy his plans.

He still has a creepy smile on his face, which is making Caroline feel uncomfortable. Someone looking like her best guy friend shouldn't have that smile. "Considering that you got in the way of my plans, I think is fair if you deliver the cure to me."

"Sorry, but we don't have it." Klaus moves to stand before Caroline, she doesn't really understand why, considering she's the one that can't die here, but it's nice to know that Klaus will protect her.

"But you know who does, and the last thing you want is for that cure to be used on you." Silas points at Klaus.

"If you think we're going to let you destroy the other side, think again." Caroline tries to get by Klaus, but his superior strength is keeping her behind him.

But Silas only seems to find her words amusing. "Would you say that if his life was in danger." He moves his hand behind his back and Caroline can feel Klaus tense up when it's brought in to view again.

"Where did you get that?" he asks with worry in his voice.

All Caroline can see is Silas standing like he is holding something in his hand that doesn't exist, but she understands that Klaus is seeing something that scares him and the only thing she can think of would be the white oak stake.

She grabs Klaus hand, drawing his attention to her. "There's nothing in his hand." Then she turns to Silas. "Your power doesn't work on me." Silas starts to look angry at the fact that she seems immune to all his tricks.

When Silas moves closer she places herself in front of Klaus. "Leave us alone!" but he keeps moving closer.

She can feel the energy of nature moving around her and the whispers of the spirits from the other side that wishes Silas stopped. It seems that Silas to can feel it because he stops moving and looks around.

Caroline lifts her hand up, pointing them towards him and Silas is forced back. Like a strong wind blows through the area he is being hurled backwards vanishing deeper into the forest.

* * *

He doesn't know how she does it. After what they just went through he would have expected Caroline to rest or at least take it easy for a while, but no she went home for a shower and change of clothes before she had to be at school to plan a prom. If he had a say in it, that could have waited for a while.

He, on the other hand, is trying to figure out how to contact his sibling when both Elijah and Rebekah is refusing to answer their phones. If his sister gets her hand on the cure first, she will most likely take it the second it's in her hand.

No matter what, they can't let that happen. The only thing that can go wrong right now is if they lose the cure before they can get it into Silas, making it so much harder, if not impossible, to defeat him.

When the door opens to the mansion he's quickly there to see who has made their way home. While he's glad to see his younger brother, he would have preferred it to be someone that could actually help contact the rest of the family.

And it seems like Kol notices his annoyance. "Nice to see you too, Nik. Isn't the world moving your way?"

Klaus rolls his eyes, trying not to let Kol's quips get to him. "We meet Silas." He informs his brother instead. "Caroline sent him away for now." How long that will last, they can't know.

They leave the foyer to settle in the living room. "Are you both okay?" Kol asks while Klaus pours them a drink each.

Klaus lets himself think on the question for a while, uncertain of how to answer. Sure, they are okay, physically. He would like to know more about what is happening to Caroline, but it seems like Cyrena prefers keeping them in the dark about most things.

He sighs as he sits down in an armchair. "I think so." He answers his brother. "We learned that there exists to lines of doppelgängers." Kol looks questioning at him. "Silas looks exactly like Stefan."

"The younger Salvatore brother?" Klaus nods. "Interesting." Is all Kol has to comment. "And the Bennett witch, how did it go with her?"

"According to Caroline, who talked with Stefan, she has some memory problems." He hadn't really listened to the information Caroline was giving him. "She is trying to hide from Silas, I think."

Kol nods understanding, he is going to see if he can help, if she will allow it. But for now, they have to focus on taking down Silas, which begins with getting the cure.

He had kept an eye on Rebekah's hunt for it and figured out that Elijah was trying to help the doppelgänger get her deal with Klaus. "Are you going to give her, her freedom?"

"Who are we talking about." Klaus wonders.

"Katerina." Kol clarifies. "If she gives us the cure, will you let her go?"

Klaus sighs. "We need the cure, and it might be a good idea to make peace with those I can."

"And what has caused this change?" Klaus has never really cared how many enemies he's had, to be fair, none of them has rarely cared, they haven't had any reasons to.

Before Klaus answers he takes a deep breath and locks eyes with his brother, there is every chance that Kol is going to believe he is messing with him. "Caroline is pregnant." As expected Kol starts to laugh.

Once Kol manages to stop he notice the serious look on Klaus' face. "You're not joking?"

"No, I'm not."

"Cyrena?" Klaus nods. "Wow." Is all Kol can say.

* * *

It's been a relaxing time to focus on prom instead of every crazy thing that happens in Mystic Falls right now. But she did expect something to get in her way, so when it hasn't, well, it's a weird feeling to get to plan something from the beginning to end without a problem.

She has been thinking of calling Bonnie, to see how her friend is doing. It's just that she isn't ready to explain everything that has happened yet. Bonnie is her friend and normally if she had gotten pregnant her friends would have been the first to know.

A part of her misses that, sitting with Bonnie and Elena just talking about things they are happy about or annoyed over, complaining about teachers and discussing the guys they like. She does miss those human days sometimes.

Instead, she's now worried about the reaction Bonnie will have when she tells her about Klaus and that she's pregnant, and she hasn't even started to think about Elena's reaction if she ever turns her humanity back on.

When did their life get so messed up that they started to be afraid of telling each other things, it shouldn't be that way and still, Caroline can't think of another way to handle this than keeping it a secret.

She would never have fought that the day would come that she feels safer around Klaus than her friends, or that she happily makes her way towards the Mikaelson mansion after a day in school.

To think that half a year ago she would have refused to go to the ball the Mikaelson was hosting if Rebekah hadn't invited Matt right in front of her and Elena and now she's almost family. It surprises her how much can change in so little time.

* * *

She could throw up right about now, there must be something wrong in her brother's brains considering who they choose to care about. To see with Katherine is something she could do without, that he actually falls for her hollow charms is something she will never understand.

When leaves the doppelgängers side, Rebekah jumps down from the car. "And here I thought you were the smart brother."

"You don't have a smart brother." He answers her. "It turns out I'm just as stupid as the rest of you." At least she admits it, she thinks.

Needing this to go her way, she tries to relax and find a way to convince Elijah to give her what she wants. "Why don't you just give me the cure so I can judge you silently elsewhere?"

Confusion spreads over Elijah's face. "And what could you possibly want with the cure?"

"I want to be human again." That should be obvious considering that it's the only thing she could do with the cure.

She hopes he understands how important this is for her and even if he doesn't, there is no reason for him to keep the cure. She can't imagine that he would just hand it over to the Salvatore brothers and there is no possibility that Klaus is going to give Katherine her freedom.

He seems to at least think about it because it takes him a while to find the right words. "How do you know that being human is the answer you're looking for?" apparently, he isn't seeing it her way. "I mean, it's nothing but a romantic notion. The grass won't necessarily be greener, Rebekah."

It's not that she isn't aware that, that is a possibility, but this is her life, and this is the way she chooses to live it. "I want to live a simple life as a normal person. And when it ends, it ends. We've had 20 lifetimes together, Elijah. Isn't that enough?"

He shakes his head lightly. "I just don't understand." She doesn't need him to understand just respect and accept her decision. "I mean, why must you always consider our family a burden? Always and forever. I mean, those words are as important to me today as they ever were."

She sighs and places a hand on his arm. She needs to make sure these words reach him, this is Elijah after all and he has a need to understand and logic has always been the thing that works best with him.

"You will always be my brother. And I will never stop loving you." She gives him a slight smile. "But now it's time for me to live and die the way that I choose, not the way you and Nik want me to. Please. Please just give me the cure."

Before Elijah can answer her, her phone rings. Klaus has tried to reach her the entire day, but she has ignored him every time. If she does the same now and continues to have this discussion with Elijah, maybe she can get what she wants but she also knows that there is every chance that her brother won't hand the cure over until he is certain that Klaus won't give Katherine her freedom.

At least he will stop calling if she answers now. "What do you want, Nik?"

" _An update on our search for the elusive cure."_

Of course, that is the only thing of interest to anyone these days. "Let's just say that things have gotten complicated. In fact, why don't you speak to one of those complications?" she holds her phone out to Elijah.

He takes it from her hand and they make their way to get in the car, there is no way they're not returning to Mystic Falls now. To her annoyance, that means that she will have to convince Klaus that becoming human is something she should be allowed to do.

"Complication speaking." She listens in on her brother's conversation.

It seems like Klaus wasn't expecting Elijah because he becomes quiet for a while. _"Big brother. At last, you join the fray."_ He finally says.

"Somebody had to take charge." That's his opinion, Rebekah thinks. According to her, they were doing just fine. "And now that I have, I've got the cure and I'm bringing it back to Mystic Falls." It sounds like Klaus breathes a sigh of relief.

" _With a long list of demands, I assume."_

"Not that long." She is quite sure that Klaus already knows that the only demand Elijah will have is about Katherine.

" _Come home, brother. We'll settle this like family."_ Is the last thing Klaus says before he hangs up.

* * *

The first one she meets when she enters the mansion is Kol, it didn't take him long to make it to town, she thinks. Not that she had any idea of where he was, but she would have expected it to take him a bit longer to reach Mystic Falls.

At first, he just stands there, leaning against the stairs and she is starting to feel a bit uncomfortable by his gaze. "Is something wrong?"

Her voice seems to draw him from his thoughts. "It's not showing."

That didn't explain anything. "What isn't showing?"

He points to her stomach. "That you're pregnant, I expected to see something since Nik didn't keep it a secret."

Ooh, so Klaus is already telling his siblings. It's not that she expected them to keep it a secret but maybe he could have talked to her first so that they were on the same page.

But that isn't something she is going to take out on Kol. "It will sooner or later." She says to him placing a hand on her growing belly. "Is Klaus around?"

Kol nods and leads her through the many rooms of the mansion. She will never get used to their lifestyle, she never truly got used to the size of Tyler's home and that is nothing to the Mikaelson mansion.

"Nik, Caroline is here." Kol suddenly calls out when they entered what looks like a living room. Directly after Kol throws himself on the couch and starts to look through a book that was laying on the table.

It doesn't take long for Klaus to join them. "Hi." He says when he sees her. "Is everything okay."

She nods and lets him embrace her. "I'm fine, though I would have preferred a warning that you were telling your siblings that I'm pregnant."

"I didn't think you would mind." He says apologetically.

She takes a deep breath. "I don't, it's just a matter of time before people can see that I'm pregnant so we have to let people know, but we are in this together and should talk about these things."

"Understood, I'm planning on telling Elijah and Rebekah when they get here." he tells her and that makes her laugh. "Are you planning on telling your friends?" he wonders.

A question she doesn't have a real answer to. "I want to." She says and sighs. "But I'm worried about how they will react."

"Aren't they supposed to be the good guys, they should be happy," Kol says drawing their attention. "No wait, they killed me, no one can be classified as good if they kill me."

"To be fair, you were planning to cut off Jeremy's arms," Caroline says and Kol makes a face pretending to be hurt. "But I do agree that that wasn't the brightest idea my friends ever had."

"Good to know that you don't agree with them." He says with a smile. "To more important things, how are we planning to convince Rebekah that she can't have the cure?"

"Why do we have to convince her, all we have to do is keep it from her." Klaus says.

Caroline guesses that that's the way he usually does things, but there must be a better way. "Do you want her to keep hating you?" she asks him. "Maybe we can try to explain to her way her taking it is a bad idea."

"Or Nik can just put her in a box." Kol says and Caroline feels that they are going to have a hard enough time agreeing on a way to convince Rebekah, this isn't going to be easy.


	15. All you need to know

**All you need to know**

He has probably never been this nervous before in his long immortal life. Having to tell his sibling all that has happened, they are probably going to wonder if he has gone mad.

When Caroline takes his hand, he feels himself relaxing, but the nervousness doesn't go away. If it were up to him and only him, then they wouldn't have this conversation, they would keep it a secret for as long as possible.

They can hear the care coming towards the mansion and the first to reach the door is Kol. He wants to be the one to great them, to see the surprise in their eyes when they learn that he is alive.

He looks to Caroline beside him, it feels right to have her here, he hopes that his sibling will welcome her into the family. To him, she is as much family as his siblings and he might not have realised it before, but he has wanted it that way since they first talked on her birthday.

Soon the door opens, and Elijah lets Rebekah in before him, which causes him to almost walk into her when she just stops. "Kol" she whispers, and both siblings can barely believe their eyes.

Kol, on the other hand, is smiling widely. "It's good to see you to sister." Before he can react, Rebekah has thrown herself at Kol, wrapping her arms around him.

They just stand there quietly and it's not until Elijah talks that anyone moves. "How is this possible?" he asks, with uncertainty in his voice.

The three with answers look between each other, maybe they should have discussed who to explain all of this before Elijah and Rebekah showed up.

In the end, it's Klaus that gives the answer that they feel like they have grown too used to say. "We don't have all the answers yet."

"Can you at least answer what she is doing here?" Rebekah asks, pointing at Caroline.

To get his sisters attention and make sure he doesn't lose it, Kol grabs her head. "Be kind Bex, she is the reason I'm alive." It's obvious in Rebekah's face that she doesn't believe him.

"Would you like to explain, Miss Forbes." Elijah says.

"Caroline, Miss Forbes sounds wrong." She starts saying. "As Klaus said, we don't have all the answers, but those we have we will give you." She then turns to Rebekah. "You remember that I couldn't be compelled?"

Rebekah snorts. "You tried to explain it by mention a witch that can't exist."

"Cyrena Maganti," Klaus adds. "And she exists, we have all meet her." Kol nods in agreement. "She has done something to Caroline, made her pure. That gave her the power to bring Kol back to life, and defeat Silas. That is if Elijah would be so kind and hand over the cure."

"Oh no, that cure is mine." Rebekah glares daggers at Klaus, daring him to try and take it from her.

As with everything else they can't agree on, this isn't going to be handled quiet and civilised if they let the two argue. Both Klaus and Rebekah are strong-minded with no intention of backing down.

The only reason Klaus isn't putting a silver dagger in his sister's chest to take her out of the equation is because of the promise he made to Caroline that he would try to play nice with her. Why she cares he doesn't understand, but it had something to do with her always wanting siblings and she wanted to get on good terms with Rebekah.

Both siblings knowing that it isn't just each other that they have to get through they both turn to Elijah. "The cure." They both say, as if demanding it will convince him.

Their older brother sighs at their never changing behaviour. "Why don't we calm down and discuss this like civilised people?" he suggests and leaves the foyer without waiting to see if the others are coming.

* * *

The first thing Elijah wanted to know once they all had gathered around a table was their plan. He was aware of what Silas wanted with the cure and it does seem like he isn't a fan of that idea.

They aren't either and Caroline can understand if he is worried about what may happen if they fail, she would just like to never find out what would happen if they don't even try to stop him.

She takes a deep breath before she starts to explain everything in hope that it will convince Elijah. "We can stop him from bringing down the veil. At the moment he doesn't even have a witch to help him, so that's a plus on our side.

Elijah nods, understanding her reasoning. It appears that the fact that she is calmer than the sibling also helps to win him over. When she looks to Klaus and Rebekah, she can imagine two children not getting what they want.

"It sounds like you have thought this through and know what you want to do with the cure." Elijah says and then looks to his sister that he is still uncertain if this is just a passing thought or if she really has thought of everything that would come with being human.

Caroline is thinking if she should tell Elijah what is on her mind, everything seems to be going her way right now and her next word could change that, but she wants to be honest. "I have no idea what to do with the cure." Well, she knows that she has to use it on Silas but not how they are going to do that.

"It was my understanding that it would be used to stop Silas, am I wrong?" Elijah asks.

She shakes her head. "No, but I don't know how to do that. Cyrena has been difficult to get answers from and she hasn't explained my powers properly." Considering what Cyrena wanted, she might not even know how to take Silas down. "We don't know if we can force it down Silas' throat or if there is another way, but I plan to figure it out."

"Don't tell me you're actually considering giving it to her over your family." Rebekah objects.

"If you haven't realised it, Rebekah, giving it to Caroline would be the same as giving it to Kol or Niklaus." He explains to her. "But I have not made any decision yet and I would like to ask for something in return."

"Let me guess, your bargaining for your beloved Katerina," Klaus says rolling her eyes. "If her freedom is the only thing needed to get the cure from you then she's free."

The two brothers are staring at each other, the older one trying to read if the younger is telling the truth or lying to get his way. In the end, Elijah chooses to trust him and places the cure in front of Caroline.

She opens the box is placed in and studies it for a while. This little ugly vial with some red liquid is the one thing they have all been after and here it is now in her hand, it feels a bit surreal.

"I'll let you guys keep it safe till we know what to do with it." She hands it over to Klaus. "Because I have to meet with Bonnie and having the cure and Silas' planned witch in the same location doesn't sound like a smart idea."

Halfway out the room she sighs and turns around looks at Rebekah. "I'm going to try on a dress for prom, would you like to come." It can't hurt to try and make peace with the original sister and it would give Klaus a chance to talk with Elijah without Rebekah nagging them about the cure.

At first, it appears that Rebekah is planning to flat out refuse her, but something stops her, and Rebekah rises from her chair. "I guess you could use some fashion advise."

Caroline rolls her eyes at Rebekah's attempt to get a rise from her and is doing her best to not give a comment back, she just has to remember that she wants to build a better relationship with Rebekah and not argue with her constantly.

* * *

the whole way to the boutique is unusually quiet considering that the two blondes can argue over almost anything during normal circumstances. Most of the time Caroline wonders if this was a mistake, maybe there is a better way for her and Rebekah to get closer.

Bonnie is waiting outside of the boutique, she gives Caroline a hug while she is looking questioning at Rebekah. "Do I want to know?" she asks Caroline in a whisper.

"Your friend is trying to make peace." Rebekah answers, having heard the question with her superior hearing. "So, you are free from Silas control?" she then asks.

Bonnie nods. "And had my memory erased" she explains, it hadn't been easy for her, learning about Jeremy's death. "Stefan tried to explain that you've changed." She tells Caroline. "But I didn't understand much."

Caroline smiles, trying to show that everything is okay, and holds open the door for the other two. "I don't know if I can do much better." But she is going to try at least. "It's all because of this witch Cyrena."

"That isn't supposed to exist." Rebekah adds while she starts looking through the dresses. "How do you survive with this limited selection?" she wonders.

The two friends have to hold back laughter when Rebekah makes disgusted faces at the clothes.

"We do our best." Caroline comments, but can't help to agree with Rebekah, sometimes she wishes that they lived in a bigger town.

Leaving Rebekah to look through the dresses, Caroline collects the one she decided on months ago and take Bonnie to help her zip it up. It's a simple yet beautiful red dress and looking at it now makes her remember how good everything was when she chose it with her friend.

She does miss it, and she still wishes that they could have helped Elena more, but she can't put her friend before everyone else, that would just be plain wrong.

The first thing Caroline notice is wrong with the dress is the size, it takes Bonnie much more effort than it should to get it closed and it's sitting way to tight, it's just her luck that something has to go wrong.

It appears that it's noticeable too. "It looks a bit too tight." Is the first thing Rebekah says. "Which is weird since vampires can't gain any weight."

Caroline sighs. "Not really a vampire any more, closer to an immortal witch." But she doesn't think that she will be able to gain weight anyway since she doesn't need to eat any longer.

But it's obvious what's causing it to be too tight now. She looks at herself sideways in the mirror laying a hand on her belly. "I'm pregnant." She says in a whisper that only Rebekah can hear.

When she looks back at her fellow blond Rebekah looks completely choked. "Nik's?" the original sister barely manages to get her brothers nickname out.

"Yeah." Caroline says with a smile. "This is what everything Cyrena has done was for."

"Wait, what are you two talking about?" Bonnie asks since she couldn't hear the first vital information.

Caroline takes a deep breath and grabs her friend hands. "I'm pregnant and Klaus is the father." She really hopes that her friend won't judge her.

* * *

When the girls left, the brothers went their separate way. Kol disappeared out somewhere, Elijah to his office and Klaus to his studio, but only to get some equipment before he goes to the nursery.

He finds it comfortable in there and it's unlikely that he will be disturbed since Elijah doesn't know of its existence yet. He is going to tell him at some point, he just has to figure out how. It's very likely that Elijah is going to make a bigger deal out of this than it is.

The time to tell Elijah comes sooner than he expects, or maybe he has been sitting here longer than he thinks, when he starts to look through how many papers he has used, he's been here a lot longer than it feels.

Elijah is looking around the room at the painted walls and Klaus just waits for him to ask. "What is this supposed to be Niklaus?"

Not finding the right words Klaus holds out his drawings of how the room might look like when it's furnished. While Elijah looks through them Klaus starts to feel nervous once again.

It feels like an eternity before Elijah looks to him again. "What would you need a nursery for?" he hands the drawings back.

"Cyrena didn't change Caroline to stop Silas, that is just something that became possible with the change." Elijah listens quietly while Klaus explains what they know of Caroline's new powers and that she is no longer a vampire.

When it comes to telling what Cyrena wanted with this he has to take some time to collect himself. It was easier with Kol, he can't really explain why it just was. Now with Elijah, it feels like he is going to expect something that Klaus knows that he won't be able to live up to.

He takes a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever Elijah's reaction is going to be. "Caroline is pregnant."

His nervousness rises as Elijah takes his time answering. Klaus can understand if his brother doesn't believe him, this shouldn't be possible, it took him some time to understand and believe it when Caroline gave him the news.

The thing that made him believe her were that this is something she wouldn't lie about and having met Cyrena it sounded like something she could cause. The problem is that Elijah hasn't met the witch that caused this and he doesn't know what Caroline is like.

"The child is yours?" Elijah then asks when he seems to have gathered his thoughts. "And you believe her?"

Klaus nods. "According to Cyrena, I'm the constant in this, Caroline was chosen because I care for her." he is happy that they're given a chance to be together, he just didn't expect it to happen like this.

"Who knows about it?" Elijah wonders and Klaus can see the gears turning in his brother's head, he is already starting to think about damage control.

Klaus sighs and rises from the armchair he has been sitting in. "For the record, we are fully capable of handling this." Not that it's going to stop his brother from doing what he believes is right. "But Caroline's mum, Kol, you and maybe Rebekah if Caroline has told her." at least those are the ones he knows about.

"She should be kept safe, we have a lot of enemies and if they found out she's caring your child then…"

"We are handling it, Elijah." Don't take him wrong, it's nice knowing that his brother cares, but he has a habit of overdoing it. "And Caroline can take care of herself, whatever we should call what she has become, she is stronger than us."

Even if that wasn't the case, anyone that would dare harm her or his son would have to go through him and he wouldn't let them walk away from it alive.


	16. Not a dance on roses

**The name of this chapter should technically be translated to "No bed of roses" since I'm using the idiom but I think the Swedish way of saying it works better in this case and so I just directly translated it.**  
 **Hope you enjoy it and I look forward to all the lovely reviews you leave.**

* * *

 **Not a dance on roses**

She's annoyed when she opens the doors to the mansion and it's obvious to anyone in her vicinity with all the noise she makes. She has no regard for the doors since she slams them shut again, but why should she, the Mikaelson's are rich enough to fix anything she breaks.

Why she is annoyed, apparently, she had too big of a hope that Bonnie would be happy for her or at least accept that she was happy. Instead, her friend just stood there quiet for a while before she turned on her heal and left.

It wouldn't surprise her if people would think her childish when she sits down on the couch with a huff and barely contained scream, but she doesn't care. She is still a child in so many ways and all she needed from her friend was a little support.

When a glass of blood is presented to her, she is reminded that Rebekah has been with her this entire time, and who would have thought that Rebekah of all people would be the one with the good reaction.

She smiles towards her fellow blond, trying to calm down. "I don't need that anymore." She says, pointing at the glass. "But thanks for the thought."

Rebekah decides to drink the blood herself then. "Good to know." She comments before she goes to fill the glass with some of the alcohol they have in the house.

When the two brothers that are still in the house joins them, Caroline can feel herself calm down immensely just by Klaus presence. "What have you so worked up, luv?" he asks as he takes place beside her.

She presses herself closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Bonnie's reaction to me telling her I'm pregnant." Why can't her friend be happy for her, or at least ask how she feels about it.

Elijah clears his throat, drawing their attention. "Is it wise to tell them about your situation. We have many enemies Caroline and they can come to want to use this child against Niklaus."

"She's my friend," Caroline says strongly. "She wouldn't harm my child whoever the father was." She can't imagine that any of her friends would harm an innocent child.

To her surprise, Rebekah actually agrees with her. "They may be annoying, but I don't see her friends getting any ideas other than they would think Caroline would need saving." Which Caroline knows can take some convincing that she is fine. "And it's not like we can keep it a secret, her stomach is growing."

Caroline groans at Rebekah's words. "My prom dress doesn't fit." Another thing to be worked up about.

She has dreamed about prom for as long as she can remember, this last celebration before they graduate and now, she doesn't have a dress. She has to wonder if there is someone out there just waiting to mess up every celebration they might have.

When Klaus starts laughing at her complaint, she could strangle him, this is important to her. "This isn't funny." She says glaring at him.

"I actually think it is, luv." Before she can get angry over him not taking her problem serious, he stops her. "It just so happens that we have a collection of dresses that have never or rarely been used."

A smile is spreading over her whole face and her eyes grow large when she starts to think back at the dress he had given her to the Mikaelson ball. "Show me." She giggles all worries and annoyances gone over the thought that she is going to get to raid their trophy case of family collectables.

* * *

Everything is different now, she never thought she would arrive at prom with Rebekah, or that at the first sight of her friends she would tense and want to turn around and go the other way.

The first two she sees is Bonnie talking with Matt. She wonders if Bonnie could have told him, maybe their discussing what to do about the new problem that isn't Elena. Maybe they already have a plan that involves taking her away to make sure the Mikaelson's can't touch her or that she is compelled.

If this line of thought continues, she's most likely going to go insane, if she hasn't already. So instead of thinking, she tries to listen in on their conversation. Her hearing might not be as strong as before, but she has realised that as long as nothing is in her way she can hear almost as good as a vampire.

She sighs of relief when the conversation seems to be about Elena, once again she's relieved that her friend takes attention away from Caroline's own problems. She should really check if she's starting to become a bad friend.

But she does care about Bonnie, and hearing that she had a run in with no humanity Elena does make her worry. For a second, she forgets that she told Bonnie about her pregnancy and her friend just left, she walks toward her friend to find out what has happened, but all that comes back when Bonnie looks at her.

The look in Bonnie's eyes takes her back. There seems to be sadness and worry, but also a bit of betrayal. She never wanted her friends to feel like she betrayed them, she just wants to make this whole situation work.

She takes a deep breath and tries to smile. "Hi." She says hesitantly.

Matt doesn't seem to notice the tension and it's obvious that Bonnie hasn't told him anything when he smiles brightly back. "Hi, you really have done an amazing job with the decoration." He says and looks at her from head to toe. "And wow, that's a dress."

That makes her smile for real and twirls in her whit mermaid dress. Mikaelson's big collection really was something and she could get used to raiding it.

"Thanks." She says back. "You look good yourself." She then turns to Bonnie. "Can we talk?" beside her, she can hear Rebekah leading Matt away with the excuse of wanting to dance so the friend can talk alone.

Maybe it's because they are left alone, and Bonnie can't find an excuse not to, but she does agree, looking a bit unwilling. All Caroline gets from her is a nod before they sit down on a bench.

It's now or never, Caroline thinks. If she is ever to explain everything to her friend, then it has to be now. "I understand that it's a lot to take in, it was a lot for me." She is still getting to grip with everything new she can do. "I will try to explain everything, so any question just ask, but what I won't do, what I won't go through again is having to prove something to you." She is done proving something to any of her friends.

They just sit there for a while, Bonnie not saying a word and Caroline uncertain if she has even listened to a word she said. She isn't going to press her friend, but it would be nice with a reaction at least.

It's not until Caroline plans to leave that Bonnie speaks. "You said that you were closer to a witch then vampire, how?"

She has to think the answer through, because this could get complicated. "I can't do spells like you, it's more like nature is using me to enact its will on the world, so I can do almost anything that a witch can or even something hundreds of witches would be needed for if nature wants me to."

"But you're still immortal?" Bonnie then asks.

Caroline nods. "I don't know if I could age if I wanted to, but I don't need food and I'm not going to die of old age." Right now, she isn't sure of what could kill her other than ending up in a permanent coma if anything happened to Klaus.

"And it was this magic that let you save me?" once again Caroline nods. "Can you stop Silas?" She can see hope grow in her friend.

"I can stop Silas, he won't touch you again." She takes her friends hands in hers. "Bonnie, I know someone that can help you find your way back to your old magic if you want to."

"Is this the witch that did this to you?" Bonnie wonders.

Caroline never really thought about Cyrena helping Bonnie, but maybe she should ask if she ever meets her again. "Not sure about her, I'm talking about Kol."

Unsurprising Bonnie is quite shocked hearing that Kol lives. "But Elena and Jeremy killed him, you brought him back." Bonnie rises from her seat and starts to pace in front of Caroline. "If you can bring people back then why is Jeremy still dead?"

She should have expected the question, considering that it was one of the reasons why she didn't want to tell her friends that she could resurrect people, but it does take her off guard. "There was nothing I could do for Jeremy." She wishes there were though, it could have solved their Elena problems. "With Kol, it just happened, I didn't have any control."

When Stefan had carried Jeremy through the door, she wanted to do something, but she never felt any connection to him, nor can she think of any reason that nature would need him alive. But maybe there is something she could do for Elena now.

She looks in at prom. It might not have anything with natures plans to do, but she has been able to do something on her own, like slamming the door in Hayley's face, maybe she can do this too, maybe she can either stop Elena or help her feel again.

When she looks back at Bonnie her friend has a bright smile meant for Caroline. "I'm sorry about before, and if you are happy about this child then I'm happy for you." She gives Caroline a hug.

"I'm happy." even more so now when she has her friend support. "And I won't force you guys to spend time with Klaus, I know that you don't like him, and you have every right not to."

They separate from one another and start heading into prom. "Do you really think Kol can help me?" Bonnie suddenly asks.

"I think it's worth a shot." What is the worst thing that could happen really?

"Okay, I'll try." There is no way that he will be worse of a teacher then professor Shane was, right. "Oh, and you might want to know, Elena stole your red dress." The thought of that makes Caroline laugh.

* * *

It doesn't take long for Elena to approach them with a smirk. She makes sure that Caroline notices the dress and ask how she looks. Normally Caroline would be angry, but after the annoyance of the dress being too tight, she doesn't care.

She plans on telling Elena as much when Stefan comes over with a look that is to remind her that they plan to kill Elena with kindness. "The dress is beautiful, and it brings out your eyes." She says instead of what she first planed, sounding a bit annoyed over the Salvatore's new plan.

Elena looks almost victorious, probably thinking the annoyance is because of her. "Thanks. I thought I'd do it a favor."

When Caroline opens her mouth to retort, Stefan jumps in to stop her. "Caroline, why don't you come dance with me, hm?" right now she could probably kill Stefan.

Not planning on letting them have this one she holds up a finger to say a minute before she turns back to Elena. "You know, it should thank you for the favor, I wasn't planning on using it anyway." She smiles at Elena that almost looks annoyed and if Caroline has learned anything the last couple of days then it's that annoyance is definitely an emotion.

She then takes Stefan's hand to dance, even if he is looking disappointed at her for not following their idea. It wouldn't surprise her if it would fail anyhow. In the end, she might be doing them a favour in doing something different.

But the look Stefan gives her makes her want to explain herself. "I know your plan, but I don't feel like following it." Stefan opens his mouth to argue but Caroline stops him. "But I might be able to do something with my new powers. No promises though."

He rises an eyebrow, questioning. "You think your new powers can help?"

"Maybe." As she said, she can't promise anything, but she can always try.

"And Klaus, is he going to be a part of this thing you're going to do." she should have expected that. Just because she trusts Klaus and gives him a chance doesn't mean that her friends aren't going to be suspicious.

"I shouldn't need him for something like this." She can't imagine this to take that much power. "But if I fall unconscious, just take me to him." It can't hurt to let them know in case she is wrong.

"He is just going to be okay with this?" Stefan wonders.

Caroline shrugs. "He doesn't really have a choice. We can discuss what he is okay with but in the end, it's my powers and it's my choice what to do with them." At least in the few things that she doesn't have to listen to nature.

She also believes and hopes that Klaus trust that she would never decide something that could harm their child. She at least trusts that he will do what's best even if she is aware that it can be a bit misguided, but that is why there is two of them so that they don't have to do this alone.

"I never thought that you would have Klaus wrapped around your little finger." Neither did she, but it seems to have happened. "How did you do it?" he asks her to her confusion. "I mean, how did you move on from Tyler so easily?"

His eyes move to Elena for a second and Caroline doesn't know how to answer that. "You and Elena, that is different."

"But you moved on." He says, wanting to know how he can do the same.

She takes a deep breath. "My relationship with Klaus it, we were forced together in a way, maybe we would have ended up here after years, decades or even centuries but Cyrenas meddling made it happen now." For better or worse, she thinks. "I don't know if I have moved on from Tyler, he left after we had a big fight and there is a lot we need to resolve. But I can't part from Klaus, I don't want to part from him and if Tyler can't accept that then we don't have a choice but going our separate ways." Even if she would have preferred to stay friends with Tyler at least.

"You truly care for Klaus. These powers, they don't work like a sire-bond that is out of your control?" it might have been easier for her friends to accept that but no, she does truly care for him.

Sure, that first time after the pageant, that was out of their control, but after, everything that has happened since then, that comes to their relationship has been their choice and only theirs.

She wants her friends to understand that, to not have they worry no matter how long it may take for it to come to that. "If all of this hadn't happened, I wouldn't be with Klaus now, but I don't want to change anything. I have seen sides of him that I didn't think existed and he might not be the perfect guy, but he understands me in a way that no one else has." And that means more to her then she could ever have imagined.


	17. Stories of old

**Stories of old**

All of this for such a tiny thing, he thinks while studying the cure in its box. It's a cocoon filled with a red liquid, one dose of something so many wants. He does wonders what would have happened if he had never mentioned its existence to Stefan.

Needing to make sure that Rebekah can't steal it from them, he hides it away, hoping she isn't planning to tear the house apart looking for it.

Soon thereafter knocking can be heard at the mansion's front door. He isn't expecting company, Caroline and Rebekah should still be at prom and the Salvatore's should be too busy keeping an eye on Elena to disturb him.

When he opens the door, he wishes that he hadn't done so. Not that he should worry about a human that can't do any harm, but still he's worried. "Sheriff, what can I help you with." He opens the door wide to let Caroline's mum through.

She looks just as uncertain about this as he feels, at least that is something, he's not the only one that feels out of his element. "There is something we need to talk about." She says and follows him into the living room.

He has never had to do this before, talk to someone's parent like this. But everything that has happened lately is new to him so how bad can this really get. "Why don't you start, Ms. Forbes." He sits down on the couch trying to relax.

"Please call me Liz." She says. "I would like to know more about your relationship with my daughter." She continues, looking determined at him.

What can he really say to that, he hasn't had a relationship like this with anyone before and those he would have wanted it with were lost to him over a thousand years ago. "I won't hurt her." he decides to say to calm the mother before him.

"That is something you will have to prove with more than words." He nods, understanding her worries considering that the first time they meet was when he had put Caroline's life in danger. "And this isn't just about the two of you anymore."

His hand closes, forming a fist. It shouldn't get him so upset, Liz has every right to worry about her grandson's safety, the only thing she knows of him is most likely the bad that Caroline and her friends have said over the year. But to hear her say it makes him worry that he will be as bad as Mikael.

He sighs and does his best to calm down. He is looking at the floor when he speaks to her again. "I don't know how to do this. I can't promise that I will be a good father, but if you or Caroline ever feared that I would hurt my son, then I want you to take him away, I don't want to become like Mikael."

When he meets Liz's eyes, she looks mostly surprised. "You know that it's a boy." Is what she says, and Klaus didn't expect that, that was what she would get stuck on, he thought that Caroline had told her.

"It's a long story." Trying to explain everything about his hallucinations doesn't feel like the best thing to do. "This is the first time in ages that I have no idea of what I'm doing."

Something gets Liz to sit down next to him and place a hand on his shoulder. "No one knows what it will be like to have a child before they have one, what's important is that you are willing to be here for it and try to do what's right."

He gives her a smile and prepares for the surprise his next words are going to cause. "I did have a child once, a boy that I took in, in the early 1800-hundreds."

* * *

Maybe the dance isn't exactly as she had imagined, but nothing really is any more and the fact that everything has stayed relative calm so far is definitely a plus. Looking around at the unknowing human just having a good time is making her smile.

After a while, Damon joins her. "Aren't you on "Save Elena" duty?" she could do without his company right now, he shouldn't even be at this dance since he isn't a student.

"Stefan mentioned that you were planning to take over with some new special powers." Of course, he did, couldn't it have waited until after the dance to tell people.

She tries to read how Damon is feeling about it, considering that to him she has only ever been the Klaus distraction, it would be reasonable to think that he wouldn't trust her with Elena's safety. But he isn't really giving her anything, only that he seems a bit bored.

"I'm going to try." She decides to answer him not feeling like arguing over it. "Can't promise anything, though." She sighs, she wishes she could promise that her new powers could fix all of their problems, but she doesn't think they will have that kind of luck.

Damon holds out his hip flask to her, offering a drink. "No, thanks." She says eyeing it suspicious since it doesn't seem like Damon to share.

At first, he just takes a sip himself before bringing his attention back to her. "Just wanted to see what you would do if I were hearing right." Now she's even more confused. "You can hear the heartbeat, Blondie." He clarifies.

Oh, she didn't think anyone was going to listen after it. "I thought you were too busy with Elena to notice."

He shrugs. "Mostly I was trying to read the new you after Stefan said that you weren't a vampire any longer." He even admits to her that it wasn't easy noticing the changes. "Does Tyler know you're carrying Klaus pup?"

He really had to go there she thinks, glaring at him. "No, and the one that's going to tell him is me." She just hasn't had a chance yet since he isn't in town and refusing to answer phone calls.

"Don't worry, I don't have any interest in your baby drama." He says. "At least not as long as it doesn't get in the way of protecting Elena." She could have guessed as much.

While they were talking Bonnie has made her way over to them. When Caroline can see her friend, she is looking scared. "We have a problem." Bonnie says and gets them to follow her to a more secluded place.

They wave over Matt and Stefan before Bonnie explains what has happened, of course, something had to go wrong. "It's Silas he is here, he made me see Jeremy. I could talk to him, feel him."

"Bonnie, that's what Silas does. You can't let him get to you again." Stefan says.

Damon is in agreement, just not in the most tactful way. "Yeah, because you all crazy and brainwashed is just not a good look."

"Really." Caroline says to him before she turns to her friend. "Stay with me and he won't touch you." She hopes that Silas hasn't learned of a way to overpower her yet, or that he knows that she will fall into a coma if she overuses her powers.

Once everyone is onboard on Caroline protecting Bonnie, she decides to tell them something else. "I learned something when I met Silas. His powers don't work on me, so I could see his real appearance." She takes a deep breath before she continues. "Silas is a doppelgänger, maybe even the first."

"Wait you mean that Silas is a she, that her real appearance is like Elena's?" Matt wonders understandable since the only doppelgängers they know are Elena and Katherine.

But Caroline shakes her head. "No, Silas is a he, apparently there is two lines of doppelgängers and this one looks like Stefan." She looks to her friend that seems to be mostly shocked.

* * *

Why he started to tell Liz about his past with Marcel is something he can't answer, but it felt incredibly good to get it out. Ever since Mikael showed up in New Orleans and killed Marcel he has carried that grief with him, not realising that he needed to get it out.

Once it has all been told he just waits for her reaction. "Sometimes I forget how old you really are." Is what she says with light laughter behind it. "All the things you must have seen and been through."

Klaus meets her gaze that is looking kindly back. "I guess you never expected your daughter to be with someone that is older than you."

"No." Liz says shaking her head. "But I also expected my daughter to be with someone that I could scare with the fact that I'm the sheriff and owns a gun."

"As long as it isn't loaded with white oak bullets, it's not going to make much of an impact." But if it would help, he could always let her shoot him since it won't leave any permanent damage.

Liz then takes a more serious tone bringing the subject back to what he has told her. "Are you worried that it's going to end the same with this child as it did with Marcel?"

He hopes it won't, but he doesn't know how to do better. "It feels like I failed as a father to him." All the jealousy he felt over the time Marcel spent with Elijah as a boy and the relationship he built with Rebekah, it made it hard for him to do right by Marcel. "I don't want to fail this time." he can't fail this time.

They are both silent while Liz tries to find the best way to answer his worries to help him realise that this can turn out different and even if he will fail in some regards, because no one is perfect, it doesn't mean the end of the world.

She failed a lot with Caroline, the terrible relationship they had after her divorce with Bill, it felt for a very long time like she and Caroline would never get back on good terms. Sure, she might still have times she wishes that Caroline could have stayed human, but she is also happy that her daughter has found her place in the world.

Turning her thoughts back to the man seated beside her, she does her best to put her thought to words. "It will never be easy, but there will be some differences that might help. This child your biological son will always be that your son, he won't grow up and starts to wonder if your relationship should be that of friends or brothers instead, the role of parent and child will be clearer."

To add to that they can at least be certain that he won't develop the same relationship with Rebekah as Marcel had done, this time around there is that blood relation to take into account. "And Klaus, you can always learn from your mistakes."

"That would be a first." At least when it comes to relationships. "But thank you for listening."

"Well, what is family for." Because that is what they are going to become, right? "And one more thing, you aren't going to do this alone, Caroline will be there with you through it all, and together you will decide how to raise your son."

It's a relief to hear her say that he and Caroline can do this together, he's always been worried that does around him will question every decision he might make. But knowing that as long as he and Caroline can come to an agreement then that is enough, or at least should be enough for those around them is something he needed to hear.

He has known from before that Caroline won't remove him from the decision or just overrule him because she would think she knows better, but it is everyone else he is worried about pressuring her to do so and now knowing that at least Liz trusts in her daughter's trust in him, it's like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders.


	18. We grew up

**We grew up**

To keep Bonnie close turned out harder than Caroline had expected, it all worked fine until her friend won prom queen with Matt as king. She is happy for her friend, really happy, but she wished that it wouldn't have kept her away.

It's when Bonnie disappears behind the stage that everything starts to go wrong. The first thing that alludes them to the chaos that has started is the screeching sound that comes from the speakers followed by a strong wind that moves through the room.

Together with Rebekah, Caroline hurries to the back where Matt is sitting with April who is bleeding from a wound to her forehead. "It was Elena." He tells them. "She went after Bonnie."

The fellow blondes look towards each other, forming a plan. "I'll take care of April, you follow your friends." Rebekah suggests, and Caroline isn't about to argue.

If she's to try and help Elena than now is as good of a time as any, especially with the sight she sees as she comes out. Elena is biting down on Bonnie's neck, she has really gone too far.

In response to Elena's attack, Bonnie uses her magic to get Elena to let her go and soon after she starts to throw up the blood she just fed on. Laying her attention on Bonnie, it's starting to get obvious that she is losing control.

From the other way the Salvatore brothers are coming closer and they aren't looking happy over what is happening. When the sound of bones breaking can be heard, Caroline has to agree that this really has to stop, Elena's life is starting to be in real danger.

While the brothers try to get Bonnie to stop, Caroline heads straight for Elena and grabs her head with her hands. "I think you have done enough." She says while her friend tries to fight her grip.

But with Bonnie's magic weakening her and Caroline starting to use her own, Elena doesn't stand a chance and she soon falls to the ground unconscious.

Caroline has to take some time to gather herself. The magic she used wasn't strong enough to knock her out too, but she does feel a bit fatigued and Bonnie isn't looking much better, but the wound on her neck has healed by the witch's own magic.

She takes a deep breath before she turns to talk to the brothers. "It's over, I don't know exactly what I did to her but at least now she won't harm anyone." She hopes Elena's humanity will be turned back on, that would be for the best, but otherwise, they will have to do with just locking her up for now.

"You didn't fry her brain right, it will still be Elena that wakes up, Blondie?" Damon asks as he lifts Elena from the ground.

"There will probably be consequences, but I don't have all the answers." Don't they think she would have told them if she knew. "Why don't you just take her home and call me when she wakes, and you know what happened." That way she can focus on Bonnie for now.

Once the brothers have left them the two friends start to move towards Caroline's car at their human speed. They have had enough of tonight's event and could both use some sleep.

Before they can leave the school, Caroline gets a message from Matt that she doesn't know what she should think about. Once upon a time, she would have been ecstatic but now it makes her more nervous and almost scared.

 _There is a surprise  
_ _for you at Lockwoods._

She can guess what the surprise is, and it would be best if no one else knew about it, especially a certain hybrid that she can't imagine would react very well to the news.

But she can't just let it be, this might be her best chance to tell Tyler if not her only. Then there's the problem with Bonnie, she isn't going to bring her along to this conversation, but she isn't too keen on leaving her alone either.

It's just for her to choose, she can't just stand here all night doing nothing. "There's something I have to do." she's going to tell Tyler the truth, he deserves that. "Is it okay if Matt takes you home or would you prefer to go with Rebekah to the mansion now?"

"I would prefer to avoid the Mikaelson's until you are there." Bonnie says tired, but she doesn't mind going home with Matt for the time and Caroline promise to get back as soon as possible.

* * *

When she comes to the Lockwood house, she mostly just wants to get this over with. There is probably no way that Tyler is going to accept what she has to say, and he is definitely not going to be happy for her.

As she enters the house, he comes to meet her, dressed in a suit and flowers in his hand. This is how she once imagined prom would be like, her and Tyler going there together. But now it just feels wrong.

She tries to smile, hiding her nervousness but she isn't sure if she manages. "Hi." Is all she can get out for now.

He closes the distance between them and kisses her. She doesn't stop him but doesn't kiss back either. "Something wrong?" He wonders when he realises that she isn't as happy about seeing him as he is about seeing her.

Not knowing where to start she takes the flowers from him and goes in search of a vase. She knows that she should just rip the bandage off, but it is hard, they were good together before this whole mess started.

When the flowers have been placed in water and she can no longer excuse herself with them, she takes a deep breath and turns back to Tyler. "A lot has happened since you left, and I don't think you're going to like it."

"Caroline…" she can hear the worry in his voice and that he is trying to hold back some anger. "Don't tell me that you let Klaus convince you to trust his witch?"

It might not have been the smartest thing to do, but she can't help to laugh at the idea of Cyrena being Klaus witch. "He isn't really a fan of her Tyler." It wouldn't surprise her if he would try to kill her for not giving them any clear answers. "And as I said before you left Tyler, I need Klaus."

Tyler isn't planning on giving up on them just yet and he grabs her hands between his. "We can find a way to make this work, there must be a way for you to not need him." He looks at her almost begging to give it a chance. "Why can't we at least try?"

Had Klaus not shown her that he is willing to change and try to meet her halfway, maybe she would have given Tyler a chance to find a way where she doesn't need Klaus, but he has shown his good sides and she isn't about to remove him from his son's life. To do something like that is unthinkable for her.

Tyler deserves the whole truth, to know everything that is leading her to choose Klaus, but she hates the bigger rift that it's going to cause between them. "I'm pregnant." She takes a few steps back, away from Tyler that is looking at her in shock. "Klaus is the father, I learned about it not long after you had left."

"You're going to have a child, with Klaus." There's pure disgust in his voice. "How can you be okay with this?"

She expected this, but it still hurts to hear him hate the fact of it so much. "Tyler, at first I was just happy to get something back that I thought I had lost but now…" she can barely believe that she is going to say this, but she knows that it's true. "I love him."

"Has he compelled you?" Tyler is grasping at straws hoping somewhere in all of this that she can't possibly think like this.

She shakes her head. "I can't be compelled Tyler." She moves closer to him to say her goodbyes. "What we had Tyler, nothing will ever replace that, we were exactly what the other needed when we went through the changes from human to supernatural, but that time has passed and we both need to find our place in the world now." She takes a deep breath before she continues. "And sadly, I don't think that place is with each other."

* * *

She is going to miss her relationship with Tyler and there are better ways it could have ended, but she knew that it had to. It doesn't help either that she isn't in the best place with her friends right now to talk about the whole situation because even if Bonnie isn't going to judge her, she is quite certain that she doesn't want to hear about Caroline's choice of Klaus over Tyler.

Picking up her friend, none of them really know what to say about either of their situation which causes the drive to Caroline's house, so she can collect a few things and tell her mom that she will be staying at the Mikaelson's for the foreseeable future, to be very quiet.

While she is packing her things and Bonnie is quietly sitting on Caroline's bed looking through a book, Liz comes into them. "Caroline, can we talk?" she wonders.

Caroline first looks at Bonnie to see if she is okay. "I'll be fine, you left me alone before and I'm not a baby." She says to Caroline's sudden overprotective behaviour.

"Sorry." She knows that Bonnie isn't in that big of a danger, but she can't help but worry.

She and Liz leave Caroline's room, moving a bit a way to talk alone. Caroline does wonder if something has happened since her mother doesn't want to talk in front of Bonnie. "Are you sure about this, going up against this Silas in your condition?" her mom is looking to see that nobody hears them.

"Bonnie knows." Caroline lets her know so that she doesn't have to worry that they would be heard. "I will tell the others soon, but yes I'm sure, both I and my child will be safe." She really hopes she didn't just lie to her mom since she has no idea of how she's even going to be able to defeat Silas. "Maybe you would like to know, we think it's a boy." It had slipped her mind to tell her mom that before.

Liz gives her a smile. "I already know that." Caroline gives her a questioning look, how could she know that. "I saw Klaus today." She explains before Caroline can ask.

"You saw Klaus," Caroline repeats a bit shocked. "Don't take me wrong, I'm glad that you can spend time together, but I'm surprised that you would seek him out." she would have expected her mom to keep her distance, at least as much as possible.

"Well, he has done things that I might never forgive, putting your life in danger and killing Carol." Which is understandable. "But he is the father of my grandson and I needed to make sure that he would treat you right." She takes Caroline in her arms. "And you have to be careful on your own too."

"I'll do my best mom." It would have been easier if the supernatural danger wasn't a part of their life, but it is, and they will have to learn how to manoeuvre around it.

Once she and Liz are done talking, she hurries back to Bonnie, so they can be on their way to the Mikaelson's. Her friend seems exhausted and Caroline could use some rest herself, it is getting late, or early, she isn't completely clear on what time it is.

But rest is something they don't seem to get. When Caroline can see the mansion a familiar car that doesn't belong to any of the siblings is standing there, how she wishes this wasn't happening.

She hurries to park and wants to get inside the house as soon as possible to minimise the damage, but she barely makes it out of the care before Tyler comes flying out the front door.


	19. Do you have to prove yourself alpha

**Do you have to prove yourself alpha**

Rebekah had returned from prom with a message from Caroline saying that she had some things to do before she was to return to the mansion. His sister then disappeared to prepare a room for the Bennett witch that apparently is planning on staying with them for her own protection.

He isn't sure what to think about it, he isn't planning on denying Caroline to help her friend in his home, but he would have preferred if she talked to him first. This feels like something they should have discussed together.

Had someone told him this was going to happen when they started their search for the cure, he would most likely have laughed at them, he only helped the Mystic Falls gang because it would help him in his goals.

But with his relationship to Caroline and that she would never turn her back on her friends he will have to accept that they are going to be around. Would they get too annoying he could always try and convince Caroline that maybe they could leave Mystic Falls for a while.

He doesn't expect the witch to be much of a problem this time though. Most likely, Kol is going to be the one to annoy her in his attempts to save her from the dark magic she has started to practice.

No matter what he thinks of the rest of Caroline's friends, there is one he would be happy if he never saw again, not that his first successful hybrid seems to have the same idea since his car is stopping outside of the mansion.

Whatever has brought Tyler here, Klaus would guess it has something to do with whatever Caroline was going to do, but it has gotten the boy angry. As soon as Klaus opens the door Tyler is through it.

Klaus has to wonder if he has any sense of self-preservation at all. He could be anywhere but here and still Tyler seems to be looking for a fight, a fight that he must understand that he can't win.

But maybe not, he has never been the smartest person around. "Whatever your witch did to Caroline, make it undone." He comes in demanding.

Klaus raises an eyebrow. "My witch?" he has to hold back a laugh. "Cyrena doesn't work for me Lockwood, and whatever you have against Caroline's change, take it up with her." this shouldn't be any of his concerns. "That is if she would find a reason to talk to you." He just has to add.

He can see the anger seeping out of Tyler and he finds an enjoyment in the fact that he has this effect on him. "Now, I would advise you to leave before I make that impossible." Caroline might not be happy if he killed the boy, he does wonder if he could claim self-defence.

It seems like Tyler has had the same thought. "Caroline would never forgive you." He says and moves closer. "You see, unlike you, she has a heart."

Before Tyler can react, Klaus has grabbed him around the throat and is lifting him from the floor. "A heart you don't mind using." He growls while pressing harder.

"What are you waiting for?" Tyler manages to get out when nothing else happens.

It would be so easy for him to separate the boys head from his shoulder or rip out his heart, both would do the trick and he wouldn't have to worry about his presence any more. He could always hide the body and never let Caroline know that Tyler was here.

But if she ever found out it would mean a hell for him and he doesn't want to build their relationship on lies. It seems like Tyler is going to be able to keep hiding behind Caroline, using her as his shield.

When he lets him go Tyler starts to laugh. "You won't hurt me, with the risk of losing Caroline, and I guess that devil spawn you forced her to carry."

He doesn't care what Caroline is going to think, the mention of his son makes him see red and throws Tyler across the room. "I understand your hatred towards me, but if you ever touch my son…"

"What, are we actually to believe that you want to be a father." Tyler interrupts him. "That you're going to treat Caroline and that child with respect." He spits blood from his mouth. "That child would be better off never knowing you, or better yet, it would be better if it never existed."

The next thing Tyler know is the pain that comes from his back hitting the windshield of his care. He can see Klaus coming out of the house, clearly furious. But his view is soon blocked by blonde curls standing in front of him.

* * *

Chaos, that is what the situation feels like, pure and utter chaos. She doesn't have the time to think about why Tyler is there, only that Klaus is looking furious and is probably planning on causing a lot of harm to anyone that gets in his way.

She isn't about to let him and places herself between her ex and Klaus, which he doesn't take well. "Move, he only has himself to blame." Klaus growls at her.

But she has no intention to move, maybe Tyler has himself to blame but that doesn't matter right now. "Let him go, Klaus, be better."

He laughs at her demand. "I think we can both agree that that is never going to be me, luv." He then looks angrily at Tyler again. "And I have every right to defend my family from him."

"Are you going to put her in a coffin too?" Tyler asks and places himself in front of Caroline. "Because that's how you protect them, right?"

Caroline grabs Tyler's arm and forces him behind her, he doesn't have to try and play the hero right now. Lucky for him, Klaus siblings make their appearance at the same time and can at least do something to keep Klaus back.

Feeling a little safer in taking her attention from Klaus she turns towards Tyler. "Go, before it gets worse." If it can get worse right now.

But Tyler isn't listening and grabs her hand instead. "I'm not leaving you here with him." He tries to pull her with him.

"Let her go!" Klaus roars and it takes both Rebekah and Elijah's strengths to keep him from pounding on Tyler. "If you think I will let you take her anywhere after you threatened our son, think again." His eyes are glowing gold and his fangs have dropped.

Caroline is looking at Tyler in shock. "Is it true?" she lays a hand on her belly. "Did you threaten my child?" she never thought he would do such a thing.

Tyler lays his hand on her shoulders. "Of course not, I'm not Klaus, you can't believe I would harm an innocent child." She really wants to believe him, but something has made Klaus furious. "I just can't see this child having a good future with him as the father."

She moves her hand to Tyler's cheek. "That's not up to you." She leans her forehead against his and places her other hand against Tyler's neck. "I'm sorry." She says before breaking Tyler's neck.

* * *

He can feel his siblings' grip loosen as Tyler hits the ground and he hurries over to Caroline taking her in his arms. It's not until she hugs him back that he can relax, she is safe, that is all that matters right now to him.

They just stand there in what feels like an eternity, and it's Caroline that separates herself first and starts to lead him into the mansion. "Can you guys take care of Tyler?" she asks the siblings that quietly agrees.

The whole way up to his bedroom their quit. He knows that they need to talk about what just happened, but he hopes it can wait a while so that he can calm down and be completely certain that she isn't in any danger.

Caroline, on the other hand, doesn't seem to have the same idea. When the door closes behind her, she is looking at him with an angry stare. "What the hell are you thinking with!" she exclaims. "I'm aware that you have the right to defend your family, but can't you try a peaceful way first?"

"He threatened my son." To him, this isn't a subject that's up for debate. "You should be glad that I didn't separate his head from his throat."

"So, what, you want our son to learn that violence is okay as long as you're defending someone." She yells back.

"Shouldn't it be, you do realise that the world we live in isn't exactly peaceful."

"Well, not that you're even trying to make it better."

How long their argument goes on, none of them can say. After a while their yelling without really listening to what the other one is saying. Would someone listen in, they would most likely her to completely different conversations.

"You probably think that he's right." Klaus suddenly says in a more normal tone and sits down on the bed. "Why wouldn't you, we both know I'm a failure waiting to happen."

The look Caroline gives him is one mostly of confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Tyler, you think he's right, that our son would be better off with someone else as his father." Klaus clarifies.

Caroline sits down next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "He wouldn't exist if you weren't his father." She says, grabbing his hand to intertwine their fingers. "I don't think you're a failure and I don't want our son to call anyone but you, father."

He sighs and looks down at their hands. "I'm going to make a mistake and you're going to wonder why you gave me a chance."

"We both are going to make mistakes, that is how we learn Klaus." She looks up at him, their eyes meeting. "And please refrain from deciding what I'm going to think and, or feel."

"I'll do my best." Not that he ever thinks he could decide anything for her, without her calling him out on it. "Be patient with me."

"Always." She says and kisses him. "We are in this together Klaus, remember that." He will, the fact that she's the second one in a short time to tell him that he's not alone should mean that he really should take it to heart.


	20. To be able to forget

**To be able to forget**

Alright, she might not like the people in this house, but she must admit that this place is amazing, it almost feels like she spent the night at a hotel. Now if her hosts could at least try to be pleasant this might not be that bad.

Though they aren't making the best impression when Kol burst through the door. Well, he did knock but didn't wait for her okay to come in. "Ready for your magic lesson, Bennett?"

"Do you always just walk into people's rooms like that?" she asks, relieved that she was fully dressed.

Kol looks behind him at the door and shrugs. "I knocked, what else do you want me to do?" it's not that she expected any different behaviour. "Now, come on, everything is prepared for us to start."

At least he doesn't try to drag her along. He just stands to the side, so she can walk first. "I need breakfast first, and I would like to talk to Caroline." She would like to know if her one friend her is okay after what happened with Tyler.

"As I said, everything is prepared, including breakfast." He answers her. "But you might have to wait a while for Caroline, Nik is keeping her busy and they aren't arguing any longer."

That was information she didn't need. She has accepted that this is what Caroline wants and that it makes her happy, but she doesn't need to hear about Caroline's and Klaus' relationship, she can be supportive without knowing details.

When she and Kol come downstairs to the room he has prepared she once more feels like she's at a hotel. The breakfast that is laid out has everything, to think that a house full of people that don't need to eat, has this amount of food prepared.

As soon as she has sat down with her plate Kol takes the seat opposite her and puts a book on the table. "Best to start at the basic." He says and starts to turn the pages. "I mother has the basic that is."

"That is Esther's grimoire?" she can barely believe it. Esther might have wanted to see all vampire's dead, but the with did impress her with her talents. To get to see the grimoire that started all of this, it is quite the honor.

Once Kol has found a page he thinks they can start with he turns the grimoire towards her. "Avoid telling Nik, he wouldn't be pleased that it's shown to someone outside the family."

She can understand that as she turns a few pages herself to get the feel of it. With all these spells, a powerful witch could do a lot of damage, even to the Mikaelson's.

* * *

There is something were relaxing in just watching Caroline sleep in his arms, it feels like nothing can go wrong in this very moment. All hell could break loose around them and he would still be calm.

He looks at her baby bump and even if he has worries about the future, it feels amazing knowing that it is his son she is carrying. He who has caused so much death and destruction could create something good with her.

The peaceful moment in their bed is disturbed by Caroline's mobile that Klaus hurries to quiet down so it is not too wake her. But as soon as he has pressed ignore, it starts to ring again with Stefan's name flashing on the screen.

With a sigh, he decides to answer. "She's sleeping." Can't they wait at least a few hours?

" _I really need to talk to her,"_ Stefan says. _"Elena is awake, and we now know what Caroline's magic did to her."_

No one had mentioned that Caroline had done something to the doppelgänger, not that there was any good time to mention it, and frankly, he doesn't care what becomes of her.

But he knows that Caroline most likely does. "I think you will survive until she wakes." Even if she cares, he isn't about to wake her. She might not need sleep as before, but the times she does feel tired it's best to let her rest.

The Salvatore brothers just don't seem to understand his reluctance because the next voice that comes through the phone is Damon's. _"This has nothing to do with you, so just wake blondie up so she can come over."_

He would prefer to hang up on the brothers, but they would most likely keep ringing and was he to turn off her phone, he wouldn't be surprised if they decided to show up all of a sudden, and that he could do without.

Maybe he should just wake her, so she can decide if she wants to go. "Wake up, Sweetheart." He nudges her lightly and after a while, she starts making sounds off annoyance. "I tried to convince them to let you sleep, but the doppelgänger seems to need you."

Still, half asleep she takes the phone from him. "What?" she asks whoever is on the other end.

" _We could need you at the boarding-house, there is something you need to know."_ Stefan tells her.

She turns to look at the clock, it's way too early to move out of bed after the day she had before. "Can't you just tell me over the phone?" but no, that doesn't seem like an option. "Fine, I'm coming."

* * *

It took a bit of convincing to let her go alone or to just let her go at all. Klaus thought it could wait, whatever the brothers and the doppelgänger needs help with. She is inclined to agree, but she had promised to come when they knew what had happened.

When she had left the house, she had overheard Bonnie and Kol discussing spells and she did consider telling her friend what was happening. But with no real knowledge about the situation, she rather not worries her friend.

She doesn't have to knock, they were probably listening after her, because when she gets in front of the door, it opens. "Good you're here," Stefan says and lets her in. "I asked Damon to leave, he isn't exactly in a good mood."

Something tells her that she is going to be thankful for that when she hears what has happened. "So, what is going on?" she asks, even if she could have done without doppelgänger drama for a few hours.

It takes Stefan some time to find his words and she actually starts to worry that she did something really damaging to Elena. "You mentioned consequences." He says after a while and she nods to show she's listening. "Did you know what they could be?"

Did she know what they could be? No, this was the first time she had just her magic in this capacity without the spirits or natures guidance. She just kind of tried to focus on stopping Elena and turn her humanity back on.

She wanted to help, to make sure that her friend wouldn't just turn them off again, but she can't say exactly what she did, she still has a lot left to learn about her powers. "Can you get to the part where you explain the consequences." She doesn't want to stand here all day.

Stefan nods and takes a deep breath. "She doesn't remember." Caroline looks at him, not sure if she heard that right so he repeats himself. "Elena has lost her memories."

Okay, so she heard him right, they can deal with this. "Like Bonnie did." Oh god, please don't say that they have to tell her about Jeremy, that wouldn't help at all.

The look Stefan has says that it's worse than that. "We aren't completely certain, she remembers who she is, but not us." He starts to explain and sits down on a couch. "She knows that she's a vampire, how she became one by drowning, but not the people involved."

"Have you told her anything?" she needs to know what Elena has been told at least before she goes to see her.

"We told her that we are her friends, but that's it." He answers her. "Can you do anything?"

She shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but if I try right now, I might just make things worse." She doesn't have the control yet to know what to do. "But maybe it's a good thing, she can start over after everything she has lost."

Stefan shrugs. "She's in her bedroom." He tells her. "Could you at least talk to her?" she always planned to do that.

When she walks past him, she lays a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay, we have been through worse." This time there isn't some big bad they have to defeat to save Elena.

Once she leaves Stefan, she hurries up the stairs but pauses in front of Elena's room. She can't imagine what this conversation is going to be like or what Elena is going to know. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

It doesn't take long before the door opens, slowly. "Hi," Caroline says when she sees Elena. "I'm Caroline." She holds out her hand.

Elena carefully takes it. "Elena, but I guess you knew that." She lets Caroline come into the room. "So, eh are we, like eh, friends?"

Caroline gives her a friendly smile. "We were, but if you'd like, we could just start over and you can decide for yourself." Her answer seems to help Elena relax.

They sit down on the bed and Elena asks Caroline to tell her something about herself. "What do you like to do."

She actually has to think for a while about what to say, it was so long ago that she just sat down and talk to someone about things that didn't threaten their lives. Thinking about it, she isn't sure if she really knows how to make new friends these days, let alone one that doesn't remember her.

But after a while of trying to come up with were to start, she decides to just talk. "I do everything, sometimes too much. But cheerleading and event planning have always been a big part of my life."

"I'm a cheerleader," Elena says and laughs. "Or I used to be, I think I quit." So, her friend remembers that at least.

The more they talk, the more Caroline starts to get a grasp of this memory loss. Elena can remember moments in her life, but not the people involved. It's almost like she has just moved to a new town where she doesn't know anyone.

She does seem to remember though what her family looked like. Her parents and a brother that she lost, but she doesn't feel the same pain since she can only just remember that they existed, just like she remembers that she has friends but not how they are.

To be able to talk to Elena like this again is refreshing, no supernatural danger or plans that have to be made, just simple girl talk that they haven't had in ages.


	21. The beginning of the end

**The beginning of the end**

To stand here now with everything moving in the direction she has laid out, it's liberating to finally have accomplice once destiny. Sure, there is still more to do, if they will allow her, she will gladly help guide the child in what is to come.

Until then, there is a more pressing matter that needs to be dealt with. She studies the cure in her hand, Niklaus might have hidden it well enough from his siblings, but she has always been good at finding what she seeks.

She smiles when she feels another presence in the room. "You have questions." She turns to look at the youngest of the Mikaelson's brothers.

Kol stops when she turns. "And here I thought I was quiet." He comments. "Should I expect answers?" She shrugs, that depends on what he asks. "How long have you planed all of this?" he then asks.

That is a question she can answer. "I got visions about this event during my first lifetime." She puts the cure back and sits down on the couch, waiting for his next question.

"And what's the truth of your very long life?" he asks and takes place in on of the armchairs. "Is it dark magic as most witches believe?"

She shakes her head, at least not in the way most witches think. "You see, I have a bloodline." Her gaze moves to look out the window. "Early on, I did a spell that would make it so every once in a while, a child in my bloodline would be stillborn, an empty shell without a soul. That child would be given to me, and with magic, I would help the body grow until I could use it." She looks back at Kol. "But I never take a living person's life."

"How noble of you," he comments. "And how long have you been doing this?"

That is something she isn't planning on telling. Her age is something she gladly keeps to herself. "Let's just say that Marjorie Ceton wasn't my first life." The fact that Kol rolls his eyes tells her that he already guessed that.

"So what now, where does everything go from here?" he chooses to ask instead.

She points behind him to the bookshelf where the cure is laying. "I will explain how you use that to take down Silas." He is a threat they need to get out of the way. "But we do need Caroline here, if you wouldn't mind, I would be grateful if you would tell your brother to call her back."

He looks at her with a grin. "And you aren't asking him yourself, because?"

Well, he is probably guessing the truth, that she likes telling things to Klaus as much as he likes hearing them from her, not that she is right out going to admit that, but still. "I prefer it this way."

Kol seems to think about it for a while. "Fine, I will be the messenger if you do something from me." The least she can do is hear him out, so she nods for him to continue. "I have studied most of the magic in this world, I would like to study yours."

She can't exactly understand why, but she doesn't see a problem with it. "That can be arranged, not that I think you will find it that different from any other magic, but I won't stop you." Who knows, maybe it will be interesting discussing spells with him.

* * *

Klaus had called to let her know that Cyrena wanted to talk. Hopefully, she will be able to explain how they're going to take down Silas. Once he is gone, maybe she can have a few peaceful months with no supernatural drama before her son is born.

When she has made her way back to the Mikaelson mansion, they all gather in the living room. Seeing Bonnie, she starts to think about when to tell her about Elena, she would like to keep Bonnie free from worry and the drama the memory loss has created but it might be better to tell her sooner rather than later. Especially if Bonnie finds out and learns that Caroline kept it from her.

Once they are all seated Cyrena starts to explain what is to happen and almost with the very first sentence she manages to turn Klaus against the plan. "You want her to do what?" he asks upset.

Trying to calm him, Caroline takes his hand in hers. "Caroline will take the cure, which will give her it's power." Cyrena calmly explains again. "It won't hurt her or the child, Niklaus." Not that her words seem to reassure him.

"Wait, so what you are saying is that when Caroline takes the cure, one dose will become infinite?" Rebekah asks, hoping that she might not lose her chance to once again become human.

Cyrena nods. "Any immortal being that she chooses can become human."

Most of them are on-board, Caroline taking the cure to later cure Silas so that any one of them can kill him sounds like the best plan they are ever going to get. Considering that Silas at some point is probably going to want to take Caroline out they are bound to meet again.

Though while most of them like the plan, Klaus isn't very keen on the idea. "And how can you be certain that no harm will come to her?" he moves towards Cyrena intending to appear threatening.

Not that she seems to be scared by him, instead she sighs over his behaviour. "Do you really think I would risk all that I have worked for." She closes the little gap that is between them. "I understand your worry, I do, but let's be clear, you aren't needed until she falls unconscious, so if you will be getting in the way, I could have you removes for the time being."

Before Klaus can lash out at Cyrena and be the one to remove her instead Caroline hurries to their side and separates them. "There will be no removing anyone." She says determined and then turns to Klaus. "I will be fine, trust me."

He takes his time to stop glaring daggers at Cyrena but when he finally looks at Caroline his eyes are kind. "Always." He tells her and leans his forehead against hers. "I just don't want to see you hurt." He lays a hand on her stomach. "Neither one of you."

She is going to do her best to stay safe, but since she is the only one that Silas can't use his mind powers on, she will be put in the line of fire, at least with this plan she will have a real way of fighting back.

Before she turns to Cyrena she gives Klaus a kiss. "We will be fine." She whispers against his lips. "Okay, let's do this." She then says and holds out her hand to get the cure from Cyrena.

It's an ugly little they have all been fighting for, and she never thought she would be the one to take it. Had she still been a vampire, and this would have cured her, she would have given it away to someone ells, she prefers who she is now, to the person she was before.

Well, at least their search hasn't been for nothing now. She takes a deep breath before she takes it expecting to feel something, but nothing, she doesn't feel different. When she turns to Klaus, she can his eyes turning gold and in them is her on reflecting in silver.

* * *

The first that everyone wants to know is if it worked. The fact that Caroline doesn't feel that different makes it hard to say and they all agree that testing it on someone before she goes up against Silas would be for the best, the question is on who.

After a while of debating their options, Rebekah clears her throat. "Try it on me." She wants the cure, a willing test subject.

To her annoyance, none of her brothers seems to like the idea. "What if something goes wrong, Rebekah." Elijah says.

"What could possibly go wrong." Either it cures her, or it doesn't, what other scenarios could there be. "Please just give me this." She pleads to the room.

"We aren't testing this based on one of your passing whims." Klaus strictly tells her.

She plans to fight them but before she can Caroline grabs her arm. "Come with me." She says and starts to lead her out of the room. "Don't worry I'm only going to talk to her." Caroline adds before they disappear upstairs.

When it becomes obvious that Caroline hadn't thought about where to go more than up, Rebekah decides to go to her room and Caroline follows. Once inside they close the door and Rebekah turns on some music to drown out the sound of their voices, she doesn't need her brothers listening in.

Then she sits down on her bed. "What do you want to talk about?" she hopes that Caroline can be convinced to cure her, because if she can get Caroline on her side, Klaus is going to be a lot easier to at least get to be okay with it.

Before Caroline answers, she sits down next to Rebekah and takes a deep breath. "I'm not testing this on you, and not just because I don't want to face your brothers if something goes wrong, not that I think something will go wrong, but I want you to be certain that this is what you want, that you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Caroline, I lost so much when I became a vampire, I just want that back." She looks at Caroline's belly. "I thought you might understand that."

"It's not that I don't" Caroline starts saying before taking a deep breath. "You were turned a thousand years ago, which means that you have no idea what it's like to be a human, let alone a teenager in this century, so I have an idea, a deal of sort."

Well, this could be interesting and at least it means that her chance at becoming human isn't completely lost. "A deal, have you spent time with Elijah?" because she could have expected this from him. "But I'm in."

"You haven't even heard what the deal is." How hard can it possibly be to prove that she wants this, but she will listen to Caroline's deal. "I still want to go to college with my friends, but since I'm going to be a mother at that time it's going to be harder than originally planned and leaving Klaus alone with our son for long periods of time, I don't think he's going to be overly happy about it."

"So, what are you suggesting?" so far, she can't really see how this will prove that she wants to be human.

Caroline gives her a smile. "Help him, be there when I can't and get a feeling for what it's like to take care of a child, and no supernatural powers unless absolutely necessary. If you still feel after that, that you want a human life for yourself, then we can discuss it again."

Like she thought this is going to be ease. She gives Caroline a big hug. "Thank you." She needs someone that will help her in this. "But who are we testing the cure on then?"

"I have an idea," Caroline says with a smile. "And I don't think any of you will object."

* * *

 **I'm just going to let you all know that the next chapter won't be up until the 8 of January.  
Until then I will be going through previous chapters correcting some spelling and grammar mistakes.**

 **So Merry Christmas everyone.**


	22. Let's try this

**January 8th as promised, just a few more chapters to go now.  
** **Starting where we left off, who is Caroline going to use the cure on?**

* * *

 **Let's try this**

Okay, so this is happening, she is really going to do this. When the thought popped in too her head it just felt right, and like an idea that no one was going to object to, well maybe her test subject will but she can be convincing.

The fact that it might help calm Klaus and it most likely will help in her tries to convince him to let things be should be a good starting point when she explains all of this to Tyler.

Her ex has been locked in one of the many rooms in the mansion and she is a little nervous when she enters. "Hi." She says as she sees him. "How are you doing?"

He doesn't look pleased to see her, and what did she really expect, he hasn't been pleased with any of her choices the last couple of months. "What do you want?" he asks. "Because if you still are under the belief that Klaus suddenly is the good guy here, then we have nothing to talk about."

She takes a deep breath. "I don't think Klaus is the good guy." at least not in the way her friends have always seen themselves as the good guys. "A just don't think he's the bad guy, it isn't that black and white Tyler."

"It is to me." He moves closer to her. "He has killed thousands of people, Caroline he killed my mom." And that is why she doesn't question Tyler's anger, but she knows that if this continues, she can only stop Klaus hand for so long.

"Yes, he has killed people, but so have I, so have Stefan and Damon. Matt was the one that put the white oak stake in Finn, Jeremy and Elena killed Kol knowing that it would take out his whole sire-line, none of us is the good guy."

She can see that he wants to argue, most likely trying to find a way to explain that their kills are not the same as does Klaus has killed. It doesn't matter what he would say, she is past those days where she tries to hide from the fact that the world is black and white.

That doesn't mean that she will ever give up on her humanity or that she will stop trying to be good, but she knows now that just because Klaus and his siblings have destroyed lives over their thousand years on this earth, doesn't mean that they haven't helped build it up to. Nothing is ever black and white.

Once again, she takes a deep breath and closes the distance between her and Tyler. "There is something I have to do, and I want you to listen to why I have to do this." It would make it easier if she doesn't have to force it.

"What, are they testing your loyalty, do you have to prove that you would choose them over me, over your friends?" he asks distressed.

She shakes her head. "No, this was my idea, because I want to give you a second chance." Now he just looks confused. "Cyrena gave me the cure when I took it, it gave me it's power, I can cure any vampire."

Now it's he who shakes his head, and quite frantic. "You're planning on turning me back into a werewolf again?" he backs away from her.

"Tyler, think about it." She wants him to understand. "When have you been your happiest, here or when you spent time with werewolf packs." He wanted to help the hybrids be free and she could see that it meant more to him than his relationship with her. He always chooses werewolf's over her. "I think this will be good for you, to just be a werewolf again and not one of the two last hybrids in the world."

Tyler turns his back towards her. She lets him think for a while, lets him ponder the idea. She might think this is the best for him, but it would be easier if he thought so too. "What will stop Klaus from killing me the second I can't defend myself?" he asks her after a while.

When he looks at her again, she smiles. "He won't hurt you, as long as you don't hurt his family." And without the powers of a hybrid that will be harder. "I care about you Tyler, that will never change." She takes his hands in hers. "I just want to see you happy."

He sighs but nods. "Okay, do it." As soon as he gives her permission, she lets her magic flow between them.

* * *

The Bennett witch is a fast learner and finds her way back to her magic roots sooner than Cyrena expected, there might still be a lot to work on, but she can see a bright future for the young woman. She also finds enjoyment in getting to spend some time with a fellow witch, something she hasn't done in a very long time.

In such a short time she can see how Bonnie's fears of what the spirits might do to her or her grandmother disperse, the natural magic once again filling their surroundings. Having had a special connection to the other side her whole life, there has always been one thing Cyrena has disagreed with the spirits about, their way to judge those that don't follow the old ways.

To her, vampires aren't abominations, the spells both Bonnie and her mother used to desiccate their enemies that shouldn't be punished, to her, it's just a different way to use the powers nature has given them.

Though she must admit, everything around her feels different now when she has fulfilled the majority of her destiny. When Caroline's magic starts seeping out from the room, she's curing Tyler in, it feels stronger then she had expected.

It seems like the young blond has learned a lot to in a short time. She feels pride over the control Caroline has managed to get already, one she thought might take years for her to get close to. It will make it a lot easier in the trials ahead.

A while later, when the magic has calmed, Caroline joins her and Bonnie, sitting down on the couch next to the young witch. "Do you have time to talk?" she asks her friend.

Bonnie nods but looks to Cyrena. "Should we talk privately?" she then asks Caroline.

"I have some questions for her." is the answer she gives and Cyrena decides to follow this conversation. "So, Elena is awake." Caroline continues. "But I kind of erased her memories when I used my magic on her."

For now, Cyrena stays quite letting the friends discuss the situation and listens to Caroline's explanation of what she has learned. It takes a while for the witch to grasp that her friend doesn't remember them at all.

Once the explanation is done, the first thing Bonnie wonders is if there is anything they can do. "Some spell, or your magic?"

Caroline shakes her head. "I don't think so." But she looks a bit hopeful to Cyrena. "I wanted to ask you if there was a way to help Elena."

If there is anything that could help the doppelgänger? Honestly, she doesn't care, she would get nothing out of it, but she can at least answer Caroline's question. "If there were something that could be done, you would already know about it." She looks between the friends. "And no spell can undo what Caroline has done."

"But you gave her that magic, isn't there anything you can do?" Bonnie asks.

Cyrena shakes her head. "I had the power to make sure she could carry Klaus child, the magic that came with that is now out of my control." She explains to them. "Instead of looking for a solution, make the best of what you have been given."

"She seemed happy," Caroline says with a smile. "For not having any concrete memories, Elena seemed both happy and freer than I've seen her in ages." She looks to Bonnie "Do you want to talk to her?"

Bonnie nods. "Yes, it might be easier to accept what has happened if I could talk to her." she turns to Cyrena. "As long as you or Kol didn't have any big lesson planed?"

Cyrena waves her question away. "I don't see a reason to force you to stay, we will take it in your pace." This has to come naturally and it's Caroline that can protect her from Silas, so if she thinks they can leave who is she to argue.

* * *

Sometimes, no most of the time, he can't understand the priorities of Caroline and her friends. They have everything they need to take Silas down, but instead of trying to locate him, they think it's more important to go visit the doppelgänger.

Before they head out, Caroline seeks him out. "Can we talk?" she asks.

He turns towards her with a smile. "Is everything okay, how did it go with Tyler?" when she proposed to use his first hybrid as a guinea-pig he rather liked the idea, that at least makes it harder for Tyler to hurt his family.

"It went fine, curing him worked." She explains. "But I would like to discuss something else." He waits for her to continue, to get out what is on her mind. "We haven't talked about what happens once our son is born, we haven't even discussed names."

"We have the time and more important things to do right now." He thinks that can wait until Silas is defeated and they are safe, but as he says it, she looks a bit disappointed that he doesn't want to talk about it now. "What did you have in mind?"

That puts a smile on her face and a gleam in her eye that is telling him that he isn't going to be completely happy about her plans. "I want to go to college." She starts saying. "And I know that, that means that I won't be around all the time and that you probably think this is one of those trivial human conventions that I'm no longer bound by, but this is important to me and I know that my mom would like to see me graduate and I only get one chance to do this with Bonnie, and maybe Elena if she still wants the cure…"

"Breathe, sweetheart." He interrupts her rambling. "You are planning on leaving me alone with a baby?" that doesn't sound like a good idea to him. "Not that I don't appreciate the confidence, but I hope you understand that I have no idea how to handle a baby."

The sound of nervousness and the terrified look he has in his eyes makes her laugh. "It's not like college will start the day after I give birth, and it's just an hour away. If that doesn't calm you, my mom can help out and I made a deal with Rebekah."

Well, at least she seems to have thought this through. "And what kind of deal did you make with my sister?"

She bits her lips and now it's her that looks nervous, this can't be good. "She will be here, helping out and getting a feeling for what it's like to take care of a child so that she can determine if she really wants to be cured."

He tries his best to not look angry. "Caroline." He almost growls her name. "Are you seriously going to entertain her notion about living a human life." He can't understand how Rebekah could even consider it.

Most likely to try and calm him Caroline grabs his hand and moves them closer. "This is not a decision that involves you." She lays her arms around his neck. "But she probably believes that being human will give her whatever she is missing."

He just doesn't like the sound of Rebekah being fragile and mortal. "Do I get to spend the time she's her to try and convince her not to do this?"

Caroline rolls her eyes. "Sure, but I would imagine that your plan is going to have the opposite effect to what you want."

Leaning into her their foreheads resting against each other. "I guess we will have to wait and see, luv." He whispers against her lips before kissing her.

* * *

She knows that the smart thing would have been to get as far away from here as possible, what has this little town to offer her anyway. After all these years she isn't certain if it has caused her more harm than good.

She laughs a little at that thought. Everything might not have gone as she planned, but at the end of things, this town did give her the freedom she has always sought. For the first time in her vampire life, she doesn't have to look over her shoulder.

When a Bentley comes in her line of sight she jumps off the hood of her Porsche. She looks to the sign that says welcome to Mystic Falls and then to the man that exits the car on the other side.

He does smile at her while straightening out his suit. "Katerina." She still loves the way her name rolls of his tongue.

She meets him at the town line. "Elijah, so your brother has finally agreed to give me my freedom." She still wonders if she might be dreaming.

"It appears that once faced with his worst nightmares, Niklaus lets his shields down." That doesn't sound like the hybrid she knows, wonder what she has missed. "It's a long story that I perhaps I will tell you once everything has been resolved here." he says to her unspoken question.

She looks around at the nature that has barely changed since 1864. "To think that so much can change and still stay the same." She meets Elijah's gaze. "For over 500 years I have been running from your brother and now when I'm free I don't know what to I want to do."

"I believe you will figure something out." He takes a few steps closer to her. "Until we meet again, Katerina." He lays a kiss on her forehead.

At first, she lets him go, but when he opens his car door, she uses her vampire speed to appear in front of him not letting him leave before she has said her goodbye. "When you have the time, remember you are supposed to catch me." She says before giving him a proper kiss.


	23. It's happening now

**It's happening now**

It's something new to get to be a part of the discussions of what supernatural treat the town is facing right now. It's also nice to not be the suspect of their new problem, maybe he has to get used to it if he's going to stay around.

Arriving at the hospital he runs into the Salvatore brothers that are discussing their latest Elena dilemma, none of them seems overly happy about her memory loss. "What are you doing here?" Damon asks when the brothers see him.

"Most likely the same thing as you two." He answers and nods towards Liz that is coming their way.

She greets and thanks them for showing up. "The hospital has kept the blood banks empty ever since they were raided last month. We thought at the very least it would help keep the vampire population away." She explains.

"And it didn't?" Stefan wonders.

Liz shakes her head and shows them to one of patient's room. The man is lying dead in the bed, his wrist slit, and the blood has dropped down on the floor. "There are four other victims in this wing, each one almost completely drained of blood. You think it's Silas?"

Klaus starts to examine the body while Damon gives some comment about doctors with bad bedside manners. What interest Klaus about the victim is how there aren't any bite marks, does that mean that Silas doesn't have fangs, but he needs blood?

Behind him, he can hear the other three trying to figure out what Silas needs this much blood for. Stefan is guessing that he is preparing for something big which leads Damon to assume that the big thing is taking down the barrier between the living and dead if he can get a hold of Bonnie again that is.

Their ideas aren't bad, there is logic to them, but Klaus has another, supported by the timetable. "It's too early." He says and gains their attention. "He would most likely need to channel something, the closes event is the full moon and even that is a few days away."

"So, what does he need the blood for?" Liz asks.

He sighs and meets her gaze. "I can think of one thing that he would need all of this power for, and you're not going to like it." He doesn't like the thought of it. "He is going to make sure that Caroline can't get in his way."

* * *

However, she expected this to happen, it wasn't like this. Right now, she is extremely happy over the friendship she has built with Rebekah and that she invited her when they were going to study for the finals. If she hadn't been here, Caroline would have been alone in facing Silas while at the same time making sure Bonnie, Matt and Elena wouldn't have been harmed.

Considering that Bonnie is still trying to get back to her old magic and Elena has in her mind only known them for a few days they and still uncertain of the world around her, they wouldn't be of any help.

Like always it looks like Stefan coming towards her, it feels a little weird that she is facing someone with the same face as one of her friends. But the magic around him, the feeling that he gives her definitely tells her that this is Silas.

The look he gives her makes her shiver, he only sees her as a threat to his plan, no idea that she holds one of the things that he needs, and he is here to make sure she can't stop him. Well, she is planning on succeeding in taking him down.

He stops a few steps away. "I must say, you surprised me the last time we meet." Slowly he starts to move closer. "But I won't underestimate you again." He reaches out to grab her.

Before he can do so Rebekah uses her superior speed to move Caroline out of the way. At the same time, the two blonds try to keep an eye on their friends who are moving away from the fight.

Caroline locks her gaze with Bonnie that is hesitant if she should stay or go with Matt and Elena. "Go with them, you're their best protection." And she would like as little of a distraction as possible.

Steeling herself for what's to come she looks to Rebekah. This is happening, whether they are ready for it or not. She knows that it will take a lot of energy to use the cure on Silas, especially since he is going to fight her trying to take her life.

Most likely it's going to leave her unconscious unable to finish the fight. In the end, it will be up to Rebekah to make sure that Silas can't hurt them ever again. They have one chance, success or failure, they are in this together.

Disappearing from her side, Rebekah has to find a place where she can see what happens but not let Silas read her mind, Caroline is left alone for now.

She takes a deep breath and lifts her hands towards him. She needs him to move closer, she needs to touch him if she is to cure him, but she knows that at the moment they face each other he will also have every chance to take her out.

He might not be able to kill her, but he can make sure she falls unconscious, hide her away from everyone else. After that, all he has to do is enter the others mind and they might never find where she has disappeared to.

When he starts to move towards her, she closes her eyes and tries to tune everything else out, focusing only on the task at hand. When he grabs her wrist, as a basic reaction she tries to pull free.

"Not as strong without your partner." He says in a laughing manner.

If he could have read her thoughts, he would have known how wrong he is, because in the next second, she grips his arms and when her eyes open, he is the one that is trying to pull free. They shine a brighter silver then they ever had, and a silent scream, like the one she had when she brought Kol back to life, leaves her mouth.

* * *

They're hoping that the group of friends are still safe at the boarding-house, with any luck Silas hasn't gotten to them yet. Sometimes he's surprised over the fact that Caroline and her friends have survived all that has happened to them because they haven't learned how to lay low and change their normal patterns.

The brothers are ahead of him in Damon's car and Liz is riding with him, he can feel the tension and fear radiating off her and his own isn't making the situation better. He knows that Silas shouldn't be able to kill her, but at the same time, no one is supposed to be completely immortal, what he does know is that he can't lose her or his son, that isn't allowed to happen.

All of a sudden, he can feel a power surging within him, he grips the steering wheel harder, he can hear how it starts to crack. It feels like he is losing control, like the world around him is spinning.

Somehow, he has managed to stop the car and get out, he is leaning against the door when he notices that Liz is beside him. "What's wrong?" she asks.

Shaking his head, he leans against her. "I think its Caroline." She must be using all of her strength if he is feeling like this because he doesn't even want to entertain the other possibility.

Liz gets him to the passenger seat before she takes over and drives them. The whole way he has his eyes closed and tries to only focus on the fact that she has to be safe, there is no other possibility.

When it starts to calm, and he feels like he has some sort of control, he can feel her presence at the boarding-house. That should mean that it's over, he just hopes in the right way.

As soon as they arrive, he hurries out of the car. Everything seems calm and normal and hadn't he felt her powers being used to the extreme, then he would have thought that they would have made it here before Silas.

Once inside the whole gang is gathered in the parlour around Caroline that is lying unconscious in one of the couches. "What happened?" Liz asks the room as she hurries to her daughters' side.

Klaus is staying a bit behind, for now, just taking in that she is alive, everything is fine, he doesn't have to worry anymore. It's like the whole world just lifted from his shoulders.

In the meantime, Rebekah is answering Liz question, while emptying Damon's supply of bourbon. "She cured Silas and I ripped his heart out." She points to lump that's laying in the corner. "Didn't know what to do with him."

"So, she is safe?" Liz asks them.

"She's safe." Klaus answers and moves to take his place beside Caroline. "It's over, there is nothing to worry about." He really hopes it stays that way.

* * *

 **Just one chapter left to wrap this up.  
** **I have a sequel planned that is partly written, just having a bit of a writer's block at the moment, so if there is anything you guys would like to happen or something you definitely don't want to happen, let me know hopefully it can give me some inspiration in how to continue.**

 **Looking forward to reading your reviews, they always put a smile on my face.**


	24. All that is left

**All that is left**

Who could have thought that completely normal human things could be so boring when there isn't a supernatural threat hanging over them. For the first time, she can understand what Klaus meant when he said that she was free from trivial human conventions, but that doesn't mean that she's planning to give them up.

All her finals are over, and she has sent out the letters about her graduation too her family. She and Bonnie had been doing it together, considering that they are the only one in their group of friends that still have some family out there, it's a bit depressing when she thinks about it.

They have all lost people they care about, something that has almost become a norm, at this point they don't any longer realise who few are left. She's hoping that graduating and moving on from there past will mean that their troubles will at least be fewer.

It's not like she's delusional and believes that everything will be smooth sailing from here, her friends are just starting to accept her relationship with Klaus and she is going to have to navigate having a child and doing college at one point, but she can do without supernatural problems.

Well, right now she could do without the human problem of classmates that have been whispering about her pregnancy before it became obvious by her growing belly. She get's it, it's a small town and if it were anyone else that was pregnant, she would have been the one to spread the gossip most likely, at least while she was human, but that doesn't mean she has to like it.

At the moment she's sitting in school and taking care of the yearbook, making sure that everyone gets one. When she hears Rebekahs heals walking towards her in the corridor she turns to the original sister, trying to look annoyed. "Can I complain that you're late this time?"

Rebekah rolls her eyes, and Caroline can't help but laugh. "You can always try." She says and then turns serious. "You remember our deal, right?" she asks and Caroline nods. "That doesn't mean that I have to be here through the summer, because I might have something planned."

She has no real need for Rebekah's help before college starts, since she is planning on spending the time she has with her son, though it wouldn't surprise her if Klaus is going to annoy his sister later with the fact that she isn't jumping at the chance to prove that she wants to become human.

Before she gives her answer she lets Rebekah think that she might not let her go. "Depends, what are you up to?" it could be good to know where she's planning on going.

"Matt mentioned that he feels stuck." She starts to explain a conversation he had with her while they were studying. "So, I was thought that I would offer him a trip around Europe with me." Rebekah seems really happy about the trip she's planning.

"That sounds amazing." She says with a smile. "Is it something with you Mikaelson's and offering a tour of Europe?" she then asks.

Rebekah shrugs. "The world has more to offer then what you can find in the states. You do realise that Nik is going to drag you around the world one day, right?"

That hasn't escaped her notice. "He has offered." She says with a smile and places her hand on her belly. "But I think it will have to wait for a while." It's still hard to believe that this is actually happening, she is happy with Klaus of all people.

The monster that showed up in Mystic Falls to kill her best friend and destroyed so much in their lives, has become the man that she now loves.

* * *

Normally he wouldn't be here, but with two blondes that have given him angry looks every time he mentioned that he doesn't find much interest in their graduation and one of them the woman he has come to love, showing up seems like the safest choice.

Caroline had also with her angry looks and constant babbling manage to convince him to let Tyler attend, though he made it clear that the now werewolf would do best to keep his distance. He might not be a danger any longer, but that doesn't mean that he has to like his presence.

The stands are filled with loved ones to the graduating classes, he can see Liz and Damon sitting together in the sea of people and otherwise he doesn't really know who the people are. "Do you think Bex will be upset that Elijah skipped town." His younger brother asks as he joins him.

You never know with their sister, he thinks. "Who knows, he might stay away for a decade or so." Most likely spending his time with Katerina.

Kol laughs at his comment. "And miss getting the chance to complain about everything you do wrong as a father." He jokes, even if it sounds like something Elijah definitely could consider doing.

"And how long will you stay?" he asks, mostly so that he will know how long he will have to stand having witches occupying his home.

As an answer, Kol shrugs. "As long as the wonderful Bennett witch will be needing my help." he adds when Klaus glares at him for not giving a real answer.

Though Klaus suspects that another witch plays into his brother's decision to stay or leave. He appears to have become close with Cyrena and as long as the witch stays around, so will most likely his brother.

His thoughts are interrupted by the new mayor, Rudy Hopkins starting the ceremony by welcoming everyone before he starts calling the graduates to the stage. "Um, not to play favorites, but I am especially proud of this next graduate, my lovely daughter: Bonnie Bennett!"

While Bonnie gets up to get her diploma Kol stands up cheering, apparently his brother keeps making friends with witches. Hopefully, his brother doesn't do something to upset her since having that group of friends angry at his family again is something he would like to avoid.

The graduates keep getting called one by one, the next name he recognizes is Matt's soon followed by Caroline. Even among all these people, they find each other's eyes effortlessly and the smile she has makes all of this not as bad as he first thought it would be.

* * *

The pregnancy had been very simple, not many problems had existed, and while she had been happy to avoid the morning sickness and not have to deal with any weird cravings, at the same time it felt like she missed a part of being pregnant.

But if the pregnancy had been easy, the birth planned on being long and hard. She is guessing that Klaus is glad that her supernatural strength is gone, or she would have likely broken a lot of bones in his hand and arm.

They hade been in the hospital for hours and while she still had the energy for it, she had argued with his decision to compel the doctors and nurses. Deep down she knows that it's the smart thing to do, but she can still make sure that he knows that she thinks that it is wrong.

When they finally hear the screams from there son, they found themselves breathe a sigh of relief, this has acutely happened, they are parents. Even if they have had nine months to prepare and take it all in, but it isn't until now when their child is born that it truly becomes a reality.

Their son is wrapped in a blanket before he is given Caroline. She looks to Klaus with a smile and he moves his hands towards their son who grabs one of his fingers with the little strength that he has.

The look that Klaus has in his eyes is one Caroline has never seen him have before, it is filled with joy and wonder over this little life that he has helped to create, his son.

She is still wondering if this might be a dream if this is going to be taken from her. To be given the chance to have a child after she lost it when she became a vampire, it still feels surreal.

Meeting Klaus smiling eyes she gives him a light kiss. "Did we decide on a name?" he then asks her.

They had started to discuss it, not really getting anywhere. She had at a point wanted to maybe name him after one of the people they had lost, but they had decided, after a while, to give him his own name, at least the first name.

She never thought that deciding on a name was going to be this hard, but looking at her son now, one name comes to mind. "I like Kaiden, Kaiden Mikaelson."

* * *

 **That's it for "The Unexpected." Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed.**

 **I will start uploading the continuation already next week, so keep an eye out for the story "An Unexpected Life."**


End file.
